A Shield, a Sword, and a Savior
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Issei found out the truth as to why Raynare killed him so easily in devil territory. He also finds out how everyone wanted him to be and what they truly thought of him. So he left, only to return later and show them all that he is more than just a tool. He's a person who'll fight for those who treats him right. (Non-perverted Issei) (Single Pairing (maybe double)) (Rated M)
1. The Truth

**Okay, new story. Don't hate me. Let me explain first.**

 **As most of you know, my biggest story _Great Red Betrayal_ is coming to an end. Sad to say, I feel it's a bit "off". The story line had holes in it and a lot of people pointed it out. So, now, I'm deciding to revamp it with a new unique twist that will hopefully please you guys. **

**I won't spoil anything but I want you guys to really enjoy this, so please stop reading this and just start.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For those of you who read this. I'm happy you care enough about my thoughts.**

 _Hyoudou Estate - First Floor_

Issei had returned home a little earlier than usual. Matsuda and Motohama had shown him this new porn that had came out and he was more than happy to watch it. The action was great and the sexy scenes were so erotic that the brunette couldn't get them out of his mind. He had wanking material for weeks.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to do all of that with Buchou," he said quietly to himself before grinning perversely. It had been painfully obvious that the boy had fallen for his master. Ever since their first kiss after he saved her from Riser, he found himself infatuated with her. Not just her breasts, although they were really nice, but her in general. Her smile, her laugh, the way she pouted cutely when upset, just everything about her. Except when she was chastising him for his perversity. What was he suppose to do, he was a growing boy. That was natural.

Anyways, getting back on topic. Issei had walked in the front door and was making his way to the stairs. Usually, by now, everyone was either getting ready for bed or doing some late night work. Whether it be training, devil business, or school work, the Occult Research Club kept themselves busy.

However, something seemed off to Issei. As he walked up to the stairs, slight murmurs from the main room caught his attention. His curiosity getting the better of him, the brunette made his way over to the room but didn't walk inside. Standing right by the entrance, the best he allowed himself to do was listen.

"Alright, is everyone here?" It was Rias. She was usually waiting in their room for him along with Asia. Was there a meeting he was late for? He didn't want to upset his king. But, just before he moved to walk inside, the redheaded princess spoke again.

"Issei will be home soon, so let's make this quick."

Wait, they were purposely having this meeting without him? Why? We're they planning something that involved him? Did he do something wrong and they were planning his punishment? And his birthday was nowhere near, or anything that involved celebrating, to his current knowledge.

"Issei is beginning to grow out of control," Rias started with what sounded like disdain. The brunette felt that and clenched his chest from the harsh words.

 _'Geeze Buchou, could you be a little more subtle...'_ He thought, slumping over with his usual temporary depression.

"I agree. His debauchery is growing unstable with each passing day," Akeno spoke up, sounding equally upset.

Issei's first thought was shock, seeing as the statement came from the queen who did perverted things to him all the time. Kinda hypocritical.

"I-I agree..." Asia said with her usual shy tone.

Now this made the brunette's mouth drop a bit.

 _'Even Asia is saying that?'_ Issei thought in his head, feeling his chest tighten from a sudden jolt of pain. If Asia said something like that then maybe he was getting out of hand.

Issei stored the thought away before leaning back in to hear more of the conversation.

"Honestly, I wonder what I could have changed when I reincarnated him..." Rias said with hints of regret in her tone.

Once he heard that, Issei began to question the meaning behind it. What did Rias mean when she said that? Did she actually regret saving him?

"...You can't change him from being a pervert. It's in his DNA," Koneko spoke up, still as emotionless as ever. Issei was use to her harsh words but their was a hidden meaning behind them this time that hurt much more.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. Traumatizing someone can change their personality in the snap of the finger. Maybe if I left him dying a bit longer, he would be a little less perverted," Rias spoke up with no signs of remorse.

Not only was Issei shocked from what he just heard but he was in pain from the fact she said that so casually. His own master and savior was practically saying that she'd let him die and reincarnate a shell of who he once was, if given the chance. And whether or not she meant it that way, or not, still said that she wanted him for what he had. She only wanted him for what he possessed.

The brunette looked down at his left hand. That was what she had been after the night she reincarnated him. It wasn't him himself, it was the Sacred Gear that laid dormant inside of him. It was because he had a powerful Sacred Gear that she saved him that night and it seemed like that power was still the only thing she wanted.

"There's nothing you can do to change the past," Akeno stated with a sigh.

...

So what did that mean? Did Akeno not like when he appreciated her good looks and kind nature? So what was the point of her advances? To try and shock him out of being a pervert?

"But we can still change the future," Xenovia added, voicing her opinion for the first time. So she too was in on this? And she didn't like him for who he was either? After he personally requested for Michael to allow her to pray. Guess she only saw him as someone to get stronger off of.

Who else was there to admit that they didn't like the brunette for who he was? That they were just using him...

"If only we could revert him to when we were kids. He was so pure back then," Irina spoke up with hints at sadness.

His own childhood friend didn't even see the good in him. It was what they wanted. No one contemplated how he felt, they just wanted him to fit their desires.

Power. Control. That's all they wanted out of him. To just be a tool or a toy to use when they wanted to and put away when they were done. He was just a jewel, only to be displayed on occasions.

That's how they saw him? Fine...

...

...

...

...

"Maybe if I ask Onii-sama-"

Rias stopped mid sentence from her aloud contemplating.

...

"Buchou?" Kiba questioned, noticing the sudden pause of his king's. Following her eyes, he, along with everyone else, turned and saw what struck fear into their king.

At the entrance to the room, Issei leaned against the door frame with his arms folded and his head lowered. His bangs were covering his eyes but the tightening of his lip showed he was in a bad mood.

Everyone began to ask themselves if he heard what they were talking about. If he had, how much had the boy heard?

"Ise?" Rias asked cautiously, using his nickname. The princess had hoped the brunette wouldn't be home so soon but, lo and behold, there he was. What had he heard and how much of it?

The stature and lack of eye contact he had was showing that he was anything but happy. In fact, there was this almost lifeless feel about him. As if he wasn't completely there. The air was also much colder and the shivering feeling down her spine only furthered her analysis.

Issei had heard everything and now knew the truth.

...

...

"When were you going to tell me, Buchou?" Issei spoke lowly. His tone was void of any emotion and the pause before her title showed how uncharacteristically Issei was feeling. There was no affection, no love or hate, just...nothing. Almost like hearing what they said sucked any feelings he had for them out.

The group hesitated to answer. The aura surrounding the brunette made the group fear their next set of words due to the instability surrounding him. That meant he could do anything, even attack them, if they set him off. Anyone listening from the outside in could react the same way.

What if they were on the receiving end? Hearing the ones closest to their heart discuss how much they loathed their personality and rather have them as someone completely obedient to their command.

Issei was the strongest out of all of them, the entire group knew that. So seeing him like this made them wonder if he would attack or not.

Of course, that didn't sound like their Issei. But, looking at him, he wasn't _their_ Issei anymore.

"Answer me!" The pervert shouted with anger after no response.

The group still didn't answer him. What could they even say that wouldn't upset him? That they were joking? That they didn't mean it? That'd only infuriate him more.

"That's fine..." Issei stated calmly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You all want this trinket to display. This...jewel to show all of your friends. This rare find that possesses great power that you only want to use and abuse."

"Ise, it's not like that," Rias spoke up frantically. The brunette turned his head so fast that it looked like it might have snapped off.

"Isn't it!?" He snapped with rage. Rias flinched from his tone but kept her eyes on his. "I heard everything Rias. You would have left me for dead if it meant getting this emotionless servant. A tool, if you'd call it that. A soulless sack of flesh. You'd have gambled losing me for good if it meant claiming my lifeless body, right!?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" The heiress replied.

"Then what did you mean?" Issei asked in a low growl. Energy began to gather around his body and the **Boosted Gear** appeared on his arm. Everyone saw this and was struck by the boy's action. **"What. Did. You. Mean."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rias couldn't come up with anything. What could she clarify? It was clear on what she meant and Issei has easily understood it. She had fucked up and now, it may have cost her big time.

"You're a stuck up princess who I now question why I followed," Issei said darkly. Then, his eyes turned to everyone else in the room. Everyone who he knew was there. Only his parents were spared of this ordeal. Good, they wouldn't have to find out about things this way. "All of you aren't any better. I considered you family and all of you think the exact same as her," he stated viciously, pointing a sharp finger at Rias.

"Issei, we didn't-" Kiba tried to speak up.

"Say another word and I'll _**kill**_ you," the brunette growled, his eyes flashing green as he looked down on the knight.

The horrified look on the group's face said it all. None of them could believe Issei threatened something like that to someone he considered a brother. They really had done it.

"I'm not some piece of art to hang in a gallery. Nor am I a sword to just swing around whenever you feel like using me," the boy said, turning to face everyone. Holding out his **Boosted Gear** , he clenched his fist. "If you think I'm going to take this and stay here, you're sadly mistaken."

"Purge." _**[Purge!]**_

Issei and Ddraig's voice rang together in unison. The command was something the group never heard before and were actually fearful of what it meant.

The teen turned his hand over and opened it to reveal something that would shock and horrify the group for a long time. Sitting in his hand, eight pawn pieces glowed a bright red. A second later, he dropped them to the floor, the group following each piece as it clicked against the wood.

Once the pieces rolled to a stop their eyes shot back up to Issei, who no longer held any emotion towards any of them but absolute hate. His eyes were a solid green, the same as when he first entered Juggernaut Drive.

"Reincarnate some other fool to follow your command Rias Gremory. I'm done with you, all of you. And when I return, I'll be sure that all of you regret it." With that, Issei turned around and began to walk away.

The group couldn't respond. They sat there, stunned, shocked, scared, and everything in between. What had just happened!? Somehow Issei had exerted his own Evil Pieces out, but how!? It was like ripping out one's own soul to remove those pieces but somehow Issei was still alive.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted. She shot up from her seat and began to chase after him. By the time she was out of the room, Issei was opening the front door.

He stepped out into the night, not even acknowledging the blonde's frantic cry behind him.

"Issei-san!" She called again, having run outside after him. The brunette still hadn't turn and continued walking without the slightest bit of hesitation in his step.

As Asia grew closer, she reached out to grab his hand. Just before she could, the boy turned and held his gauntlet covered fist towards her. She was shocked by the action and hesitantly glanced up to meet Issei's eyes.

The Sekiryuutei looked down at her with the coldest of eyes. They were no longer green but the cold in his usually warm hazels were anything but reassuring. There was no love or signs of affection. No positivity towards her at all. Hate and anger were the the only things she saw staring back at her from the one who gave her a second chance at life.

"Stay away from me. You're just like the rest of them," he said in the harshest tone.

Asia felt afraid, seeing Issei like this. It was unlike him and the fact that he was leaving hurt her. He was abandoning them. Even after he promised they would always be together.

"Issei-san, that's not true!" She shouted with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Is that right...?" Issei questioned lowly. His eyes narrowed but the cold in them solidified even more. "I heard what you said Asia. You'd rather me only be a shell. Just a shield to protect you but nothing more past that. You only want to use me."

"Issei-san, it's not like that, I would never say something like that. You're my friend-"

"Was. I _was_ your friend. But you, along with them, have just burned that bridge." Issei then opened his fist to reveal a dark red orb, no bigger than a ping pong ball. Asia remembered the orb and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Issei's signature attack, Dragon Shot. "Now, stay away from me or I will kill you along with the rest of them." He stated darkly. His eyes flashed green once more before he turned on his heel and began to walk away once more.

Asia slumped to her knees, her eyes wide in fear. Her own friend, her closest friend, had just threatened her life. The look in his eyes and the aura surrounding him proved his words true. It was a promise that the next time she tried to stop him, he would kill her. It was traumatizing.

"Asia!" Rias shouted from behind her.

The group had finally snapped from their stupor and raced outside. By the time they got their, Issei was gone and Asia was sitting in on the ground frozen.

Everyone raced to her and immediately checked her for injuries. Once they saw none, they tried to talk to her.

For a few minutes, they got no response. All they saw was this horrified look on her face, like her worst nightmare had come to life and scared her half to death.

"Asia, what happened!?" Rias asked for the umpteenth time.

Finally, a response in the form of her blinking caught their attention. She still didn't say anything but she reached her hand out. Rias immediately grabbed it and lifted it up to her cheek. Maybe feeling her surrogate older sister would calm her down enough to explain what happened between Issei and her.

"Cold," she said softly. This gained a collective amount of confusion from the group.

"What do you mean, Asia?" Akeno asked softly from the side. The blonde paused before she said any more.

"His eyes were so cold. His heart...it was like ice," she stated quietly.

This only made the group more worried and afraid. Issei had said something that terrified Asia, but what?

The brunette was obviously hurt from what they said. He heard him talking of cruel things about him and he had every right to be pissed. But it looked like it was more than that. They truly sounded like they wanted to use him as a tool.

...

They needed to find him but how?

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Hyoudou Estate - Main Room - Two Months Later_

"Onii-sama, it's been two months!" Rias shouted restlessly at her brother.

"I understand this, Rias," Sirzechs replied. "But no one has been able to find him. I've had people searching every nook and cranny but there has been no sign of him. And since he expelled his Evil Pieces, we can't label him as a Stray."

"But...he's not dead, right?" The princess asked worriedly.

"No. We haven't found a body, so there is a chance he's still alive," the Lucifer answered, trying to ease his sister's stress.

"What about Azazel?" Akeno asked, moving forward to comfort her king. The rest of the peerage was also there, listening to the report the Maou came to give them.

Sirzechs had released a long, exasperated sigh. "He's had no luck either. None of his sources have been able to locate Issei or his whereabouts."

The group only felt more distraught. What would they do if Issei was never found?

 _ ***Flash***_

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the corner of the room and Grayfia appeared in a brilliant red light. Her normally stoic face was filled with urgency and what looked to be good news as she swiftly made her way over to Sirzechs. She leaned into his ear and whispered a few words to him.

The older redhead's eyes began to widen as the seconds went by and the group grew curious the more shock appeared on his face.

Soon enough, Grayfia pulled away and Sirzechs turned to her asking for quick clarification. When the silverette nodded he smiled for the first time since he had arrived.

"Bring them in then," the Maou urged before turning his attention back to his little sister and her peerage. Grayfia, in that time, stepped out of the room with a magic circle appearing by her ear.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" Rias asked, watching her sister-in-law disappear into another room. Hope had lightened up in her eyes from her brother's ecstatic look. It proved some good news and she could only pray that it was about her former pawn.

"Someone has information on Issei!" He exclaimed, giving a toothy smile.

This made the group light up with excitement and hope, just as Rias had. Finally, after so long, they would have something to help them in their search for Issei. If not his exact whereabouts. Things seemed to finally be turning around.

 _ ***Flash***_

A golden magic circle appeared in the center of the room. The seal was something unfamiliar to all of them, none having seen it from any household or faction.

A bright light lit up before fading quickly, a familiar face appearing, shocking everyone except for Grayfia who reentered.

"It is good to see most of you again," a woman's angelic voice rang. Nine golden fox tails waved behind her and the golden fox ears above her head would twitch every now and then.

Dressed in her usual shrine maiden attire, the one and only leader of the youkai, Yasaka, stood before them. Of all people, they never thought the leader of the youkai would present herself before them.

The kumiho smiled her usual friendly smile as she bowed in respect to the group. "I want to thank you for allowing me to see you."

Sirzechs was the first to break from his shock. "Oh, no no, it's us that should be thanking you. We have been searching for Issei for quite some time now. Any information you have is more than enough for us," he quickly stated, not wanting to burden his fellow faction leader. The kyuubi looked towards the Devil King and smiled.

"Well then, I'd like to ease some of your burdens that all of you seem to be carrying," she said sweetly looking around towards everyone. "Issei Hyoudou is currently living with me."

 _[!?]_

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. What had they just heard!? Yasaka had Issei in her care!?

Then...Issei ran off to Kyoto and stayed with the youkai. How!? Why!?

"How long have you held him?" Sirzechs questioned, voicing one of many questions in the devils, and angel's, head.

"About a month and a half," she answered without hesitation. This only furthered the utter surprise for everyone in the room.

"Not to be rude, Yasaka-san. But...why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sirzechs asked, shaking away his confusion and surprise.

The golden furred fox turned to the Maou. It was a fair question. She then turned to the younger devils, who also awaited the answer, and pointed towards them.

"Issei had told me of what they said," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "He was heartbroken and angered by their selfish desires. Something a boy, with an already weakened heart, shouldn't have gone through. So, he requested I keep the news secret and I did."

The group of young devils lowered their heads at the kitsune's words. What she said was true and they had made selfish requests of the Sekiryuutei. Through those two months, they thought back to the events and realized that they had self-centered desires. All without once thinking of Issei's feelings or reaction.

But that was why they were trying to apologize now. To try and make amends with their friend, if they could still call him that.

"So why have you come forth now?" Grayfia asked, stepping beside her king and husband. Yasaka turned back to the silverette and smiled warmly as she reminisced about something. Just for a moment though.

"Because...he has finally decided to come here and confront all of you," she answered, shocking the group.

 _ ***Flash***_

As soon as the words left her mouth, a bright golden flash filled the room. It was much brighter than Yasaka's and the group was forced to shield their eyes. All the group could do was hear and the first thing to reach their ears was giggling. It was a little girl's.

"Hehe, Ise, that was really fun~!" The little girl exclaimed. Her voice was familiar to few but they couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

The light faded to reveal the young kitsune Kunou. She was laughing and giggling from the top of someone's shoulders, jittering with pure childish energy. When the group saw who was with her, they couldn't believe their eyes.

A young man, around the age of seventeen, stood before them. He had fair skin with long, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe. Around his neck, a necklace with nine magatama beads sat, the beads glowing a bright emerald green similar to the **Boosted Gear's** jewel. As the group looked closer, they noticed markings on the teenager's face. He had red markings on his forehead, cheeks, and under his lower lip, similar to a certain Shinto god.

"Yasaka-chan, please take care of Kunou until I'm done here," the boy said, lifting the young fox from his shoulders. "A spare room is out that door and across the hall."

Kunou pouted, showing her disdain for the action, but didn't argue. She was handed to her mother, who smiled as she took her, and left the room, leaving the group alone with the brunette.

...

...

...

There was a long period of silence as the group stared at the teenager, who merely stared back with a blank look. No emotions towards them. No hate, happiness, sadness. Just blank.

"I-Issei...?" Rias finally questioned, breaking the ten minute long silence. The brunette then smirked, showing some emotion, and folded his arms.

"Yes Rias, it is I. Your former servant, and devil, Issei Hyoudou."

 **Alright that ends it. The usual leave and return that I do. I hope you guys really enjoyed this and that you leave your opinions on it.**

 **Whether I make this into a pairing or not is up to you. Nine times out of ten i won't make this a harem seeing as Issei is much more focused on other things. I won't spoil who or what he's become but a lot of you should be able to guess. He's not a kitsune, which I've seen before. I keep my stories unique so I hope you're all okay with that.**

 **With nothing more, I bid you all ado.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	2. The Warning

**Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. A lot of you loved it and i didn't want to disappoint. So here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it as much as the first.**

 _Hyoudou Estate - Main Room_

"Of course, I'm not here for simple greetings," Issei stated, placing a hand to his hip. "I'm here to follow through with my promise."

The group was confused by what he said before the young devils remembered back to that night.

 _"Reincarnate some other fool to follow your command Rias Gremory. I'm done with you, all of you. And when I return, I'll be sure that all of you regret it."_

Those were his words. Was he really already back to make them pay?

...

...

...

"But, that is for another time. For now, I have returned specifically for school. I have fallen behind in my education enough as it is and I must rectify that," the brunette said with little eye contact to any of them. The group noticed the huge difference in his speech pattern and the way he carried himself was much different from before. He was calmer, more mature, and the normal signs of perversity they usually saw were gone.

"Wait, Issei!" Rias shouted, reaching out towards him. She grabbed his robe sleeve and the brunette looked at her with the darkest of eyes.

"What is it Rias Gremory?" He asked in a calm yet cold tone.

The princess hesitated to answer. Seeing that look in his eyes, the devil didn't know what to think. She was afraid, seeing him like this. He was so different from who he use to be and that left her in unknown territory with her former servant.

"W-What happened to you..?" She hesitantly asked. Issei looked at her with a hard glare but the heiress swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped closer. "These...markings...and your... personality, they're..."

Slowly, Rias reached up to touch his face. The brunette didn't move away or try to stop her immediately. A small tinge of hope filled her for that moment at the chance that Issei would allow her to show how sorry she was. But, it was only a hope.

Issei grabbed her wrist just before she touched him. His eyes drilled into her's and the animosity in them was high. He didn't say anything for a while, making sure Rias knew what he was going to get across.

Afterwards, he released her and looked up to Sirzechs. The Devil King was looking back with a stern gaze. It was obvious that he was defensive against the boy, seeing how he just reacted to his sister.

Issei knew the older man had every right to grow so hostile towards him. The boy was an unstable piece on the field and even though he was affiliated with the youkai that didn't mean he'd work along side the devils anymore.

The brunette then turned back to face the rest of the group, who stood silently and stared at him. All of them still hadn't changed and none of them seemed to have gotten any stronger. He questioned if he waisted his time staying with them and why he was in this delusional state that made him think they'd be together forever. It was a ridiculous dream and he was truly glad to finally be seperated from them.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," he told them. Turning away, he walked out without a single glance back.

The group felt hurt. The pain in their hearts had increased tenfold with the return of their former comrade. His anger towards them had not wavered and his promise for vengeance was still fresh in his and their minds.

They had really done it this time. Issei had become something else and his power had risen to much greater heights. They wanted to feel abandoned and betrayed but they still felt guilty for pushing Issei so far. The gut feeling that it was all their fault still hung heavy on their conscience and that led them to feel saddened about losing the former pawn.

What were they to do now? With little chance at redemption, what could all of them do that would earn them a place back in the former devil's heart?

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Hyoudou Estate - Family Room_

Issei made his way across the hall to tell Yasaka and Kunou it was time to go home. He had more pressing matters to attend to and wasn't going to allow Rias and the others to fog up his head anymore. It had taken him too long to get over it and he wasn't going to let it rule him any longer.

As the brunette neared the door, he heard voices on the other side. From them, he heard Yasaka and Kunou but there was also a couple more to which he couldn't pinpoint yet.

Issei leaned in against the wooden door and listened closely to the conversation on the other side.

"So, how long have you known our son?" It sounded like Issei's father.

"For a few months. He came to Kyoto and saved my home when I was unable to," Yasaka responded dreamily. She remembered her servants telling her of the heroic dragon defending Kyoto and giggled. When she met him, she thought he was just a normal teenage boy only controlled by his sexual desires and greed.

But he showed her he was more than that. He saved her home and those she cared for when she wasn't able to. He defended them without a care for who it was and what it would get him. He protected her daughter and asked for no reward in the end. He only smiled and wished for their safety before leaving.

"That does sound like our Ise. While he is perverted, he puts his friends first and will do anything to protect them," Issei's mom spoke up, breaking the kyuubi's train of thought. Issei also focused back at the sound of his mom's voice, the brunette also lost in thought from the school field trip to Kyoto.

The boy felt his heart swell up at his parent's kind words. They had accepted his pervy nature and still loved him no matter what from back then to now. It made him truly appreciate having parents like them who supported him no matter how he turned out.

"I'm glad to have met your son. He has been a great help to me and my daughter," Yasaka said happily. "Honestly, I want to keep him forever. I never knew he could cook and clean so amazingly. He's the perfect husband."

This made Issei and his parents eyes widened to the size of saucers. Only difference, Issei tried to stay sneaky but failed as he accidentally banged his head against the door doing a double-take. The four inside immediately turned to the door and Issei felt their attention switch to him, despite not knowing who was on the other side.

Deciding to not beat around the bush, Issei opened the door and stepped inside. He saw the group of four around a table with Kunou in Yasaka's lap and his parents right across.

The two kyuubi's were well aware of his parents lack of knowledge to the supernatural and had their tails and ears hidden, which Issei was grateful for. His parents, however, were shocked to see the difference in appearance of their son. He had went from spiky hair to long jagged hair with weird red markings on his face and the attire befitting an old shrine priest.

"I-Ise, what happened to you?" His mother questioned with her jaw hanging low. Her son looked much more dignified and mature that she had to question if that was really him.

The boy chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head. "Hi Tou-san, Kaa-san." He moved over to sit next to Yasaka, who gladly scooted over and allowed the brunette to join her. Kunou was quick to change seats, moving from her mother's lap to Issei's.

"Issei, we've been worried sick about you. You went missing and your mother and I had a panic attack after everyone told us," Issei's father stated, his expression relating to his words of concern and worry. The brunette frowned at the statement, upset for his parents, but narrowed his eyes slightly once he mentioned everyone else.

"What exactly had they told you?" He asked carefully. His parents exchanged glances.

"Well, sweetie, they told us that you guys had an argument. Afterwards, you said you were leaving and before they could stop you, you were gone," his mother clarified, sounding slightly confused from her son's cautious tone.

Issei sat there for a moment, leaving a long silence in the air. His former friends didn't cause too much damage between him and his parents. And it looks like their secrets were kept.

 _'Well, it's true for the most part at least,'_ Issei thought to himself. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much, Tou-san, Kaa-san," the brunette said with an apologetic bow. Both of his parents were shocked by this and looked at each other again. This was unlike their son. He wasn't so emotional with them and rarely apologized unless he was being sarcastic.

"I-It's alright Ise. We understand," his mother quickly said.

"Yeah, it's fine. As long as you're alright. And with such a beautiful girlfriend and daughter too," his father added, blushing at the older woman with his son. Man, had his boy gotten lucky.

Issei had shot up with a blush on his face. Yasaka was also red at the cheeks but not so much as Issei. He face was that of a tomato but her's was a little more tamed. It was always embarrassing for parents to much such claims without knowing all of the details.

Although...the thought of her and Issei in a relationship had crossed her mind many times before. Even today it came across several times. Kunou loved Issei, a lot, and he was such a great helper around the city and the house. From a few diplomatic observations to the household chores, Issei was very helpful and kind. He was perfect the way he was and she honestly wanted him around at all times. She didn't get to know him well before but now, after spending so much time with him, she couldn't let him go so easily.

"W-Wait, you're not concerned that she's older than me?" Issei asked, breaking the leader's thoughts. She turned back with the brunette's parents doing the same.

"Why would we? As long as you're happy with her we're happy," his mom replied with a soft smile. His father gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up as well.

Issei couldn't help the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. He leaned over the table and grabbed both of his parents into a tight hug. They were shocked by the sign of affection but soon smiled and hugged back.

"You are the best parents a pervert could ask for," he whispered softly as the tears fell one by one. He was truly thankful to have such understanding parents.

Once he released them Issei had regained control of his emotions. Wiping away the remaining tears, he took a deep breath before schooling his features as well.

"How long until you come home?" His mother asked, a concerned expression adorning her face.

This made Issei frown and he turned to Yasaka. She shared the same expression. He then turned to Kunou who had a worried look on her face. He could see she was afraid of him leaving them again. He then smiled reassuringly to her and rubbed the top of her head.

"Sorry but it will be some time. Kunou and Yasaka need me and I won't abandon them," he said as he hugged Kunou into his chest. "You see...they have become precious to me and those who I care for I won't ever leave or betray."

As he said this, he reminded himself of similar words he said to Rias. He quickly shook those thoughts away before focusing back in on his parents.

Instead of the upset look he expected, he was greeted with big smiles and nods.

"We understand sweetheart. We just want you to know that no matter what happens, you can always come home," his mother said before leaning over the table and embracing him. Issei could feel the tears again but held them back as long as he could. He'd never say it enough but he truly loved them and was grateful to be their son.

It took some time before his mother released him but at some point she relented. Once she did, Issei stood up with Kunou in his arms and Yasaka stood soon after.

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt, Tou-san, Kaa-san, but we must return to Kyoto as soon as possible. Yasaka and I have our duties to attend to and have been away far too long," he said with an apologetic bow. His parents waved it off in return and kept their bright smiles.

"Don't worry about it. We know you're becoming a great man. Just be sure to visit us every now and then," his mother replied. The boy smiled in return and nodded his head.

"We're proud of you, Issei. Never forget that," his father spoke up, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Issei nodded his head before Kunou and Yasaka also bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr and Mrs Hyoudou," Yasaka said before raising her head.

"Please, call us Tou-san and Kaa-san," Issei's father requested. This made the blonde and brunette blush from the older man's insinuation.

 _'You're such an idiot Tou-san. She's centuries older than you,'_ Issei thought in his mind.

"Thank you...Tou-san," Yasaka said, testing the word. She liked it and giggled at the feeling of saying the word. It made her feel like she belonged to a family again. It wasn't just her and Kunou anymore but a true family.

"Think nothing of it. You're one of us now," Issei's father replied. It only made the younger brunette more embarrassed. Now he remembered why he wasn't so affectionate with his parents. They were really embarrassing at times.

"Well, we'll be on our way now," Issei said quickly before hurrying Kunou and Yasaka out the room.

His parents sat together at the table, looking at the door with smiles on their faces. Their son had really grown and matured. He also had a beautiful girlfriend and became a surrogate father to the little girl. They were practically grandparents.

They couldn't wait to see them again and see how much more he would grow.

Now, if only he could patch things up with Rias and the others.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Hyoudou Estate - Foyer_

Issei, Yasaka, and Kunou had left the room with the brunette sighing in exasperation as he shut the door. Honestly, his parents were amazing and all but they had to relax with all the embarrassments. It was too much at times.

"Well, they were interesting. I now see where you get your unique personality," Yasaka said with a light giggle. Issei only sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"Don't encourage their behavior. Every time they see you it'll be like this," Issei said, mentally exhausted. He rubbed the back of his neck before tilting it side to side to release the kinks. He was starting to feel the stress of coming home and questioned if it was too soon.

"Oh? Then I'll be coming home with you more often?" Yasaka teased the teen with a slight smirk.

The golden kyuubi expected the brunette to stutter and try to respond to her remark while looking adorably cute. But instead, she was met with a warming smile from the former devil that looked to light up the room.

"Of course. Just as they said, you're apart of my family. That means I'm not leaving you or Kunou behind," he replied reassuringly.

 _ ***Thump* *Thump***_

The kyuubi's heart pulsed from the affectionate words of the teenager. His kindness was too much at times and it always set off a fire inside of her. Including the lower regions. But that would be for another time when she truly won his affection and they sleep together for the first time. She was, at least, respectable of her future partner's emotional troubles. It was a problem she would continue to heal him of.

 _ ***Click Click***_

""?""

Issei and Yasaka's thoughts were put to a sudden halt when they felt the presence and heard the footsteps of someone else entering the hallway. They're attention turned to the front door where they saw Rias standing in front of it, almost like she was blocking them. She was shaking and the negative aura surrounding her showed how bad of a mood she was in. Whether it was sadness, anger, or both, was unclear to the duo. Their concern was Kunou and not having her in proximity of these emotions at such a young age.

"Why...?" She muttered under her breath. It didn't slip by either of the two and Issei glared as he stepped forward in front of the two kumihos.

"Yasaka, take Kunou and go on without me. I'll be there in five minutes," he stated with sudden authority. The mother kyuubi saw no room for argument and nodded her head, despite the brunette not being able to see it.

The flash appeared behind Issei and, once it faded, all that was left was him and Rias. They stared at each other, one's eyes filled with clouded pain and the other in clear annoyance.

"What do you want now, Rias Gremory?" The brunette questioned with folded arms.

"Why do you not care about us?" She didn't even hesitate to respond. Her fist were tightened to the point of blood dripping from her palms. In return, Issei arched a brow at the broad question and shifted his weight to one leg.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Issei! You know what I mean!" She shouted back, taking a hard step forward. She looked a complete mess compared to her calm and prestigious look fifteen minutes ago.

In that time, since Issei left to find Yasaka and Kunou, Rias had sat down for twenty seconds before she finally broke down. All that they had been through, and this was how things had become. Issei hated everyone and seemed to not care for any of them anymore.

The princess wanted to apologize to Issei and ask for his forgiveness but he didn't want to even give her thirty seconds of his time. All that mattered to him now was the Youkai Faction leader and her daughter. He gave not a single damn to any of the devils or even Irina, his childhood friend. He only waved them off as if they were pesky bugs.

"I hate you...so fucking much..." she muttered, gritting her teeth, her voice shaky from the tears about to come.

The words just flowed out and her heart was crushed. She felt so out of order with her emotions in a disarray. She couldn't even tell if she meant it or not. She only felt lost and confused on what to do and how to confront him. And even still, he'd only cast her aside and move on, as if she was dust in the wind.

Two months had broken her and changed him.

 ** _*Pmph*_**

The heiress was so conflicted, she didn't even notice Issei grow close and place his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and shot up to look at his face.

That moment, she saw no sympathy or forgiveness in his eyes. Just the same cold bitterness that he had shown her two months ago before he left.

"Hate me, Rias Gremory, because I hate you too. I didn't come back here just to see you, I have a future to prepare myself for and you just so happen to be caught in it. I'll be sure to make you suffer for your mistakes but count yourself lucky that today isn't where I start." He then released her and disappeared in swirl of wind that came from nowhere.

...

...

...

The princess just stood there, the silence surrounding her. She hugged herself, feeling cold and scared. Issei really had changed and gotten stronger. He was already making her regret her words and she knew it would only get worse from there.

The question was how bad would it become? And how far would he really go?

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kyoto - Yasaka's Shrine_

Issei appeared, from his golden light, into what looked like a living room. With two couches against the back wall, a coffee table in front of them, and a television in the corner, it was obviously the family room of Yasaka's shrine.

It wasn't but a few seconds after his arrival that Issei heard a multitude of footsteps coming his way. Having grown use to them, he simply turned and awaited the group coming to greet him.

[Issei-sama!] A large group of kitsunes called to him. A range of short, tall, young, and old foxes rushed into the room, almost tackling him from how swift they moved. It wasn't shocking that all of them were females, seeing as they were shrine servants. They were dressed in miko attire with black where red usually was. They were Yasaka's personal servants and, since Issei was who he was, had also become his when he moved in.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, seeing the urgency on the young women's faces.

Just before the servants were able to answer another pair of footsteps sounded down the hall. The group of kitsunes immediately shot towards it before jumping to hide behind Issei who rose a brow at the odd action.

"Where is he!? Where's that sneaky son of a bitch!?" Someone shouted from down the hall. Once Issei recognized the voice, he sighed and shook his head. Not even thirty seconds home and he was already bring hunted for.

The person walked into the room with anger flaring in their eyes and had a certain aura around them that promised pain and suffering to anyone in her way. Said person was a young teenage girl around Issei's age. She, like many kitsunes, wore a similar shrine maiden outfit. However, she wore a sleeveless red top with matching sleeves and a white short skirt. Travelling along her slender legs, she wore shin high white boots with red laces.

Her hair was a raven ebony and her eyes were a beautiful golden yellow. Whisker marks adorn both her cheeks, three each, with two black fox ears sitting atop her head. Waving behind her, nine white fox tails could be seen, twitching every now and then to match the emotions displayed on the woman's face.

Once the kyuubi spotted Issei, she began to step towards him with fists clenched. The brunette blinked a few times before leaning back to one of the servants behind him.

"Thank you for warning me. You're all dismissed," he whispered softly before straightening himself. It was mere seconds before the servants cleared the room and left the two teenagers alone inside of it.

The girl continued to grow close, anger clearly seen in her features. As she neared him, she rose one of her fists, looking ready to punch the boy into a pulp.

As soon as she reached him, she growled at him to which he responded with a blank stare. A few seconds would then pass before either of them made a move.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Waaaaahhhh!_ Why didn't you take me!?" The young woman broke out into a sobbing mess as she threw herself onto Issei. The former devil was already ready for it and merely hugged the young girl, rubbing her back soothingly. With his free hand, he rubbed the top of her head as he continued to ease the crying kumiho.

"You know why I couldn't take you, Ahri," Issei replied calmly. He knew the woman wouldn't hit him and mentally prepared himself for the sob-fest that was Kyoto's champion.

They had met the first week Issei moved in and, within the first month, Ahri had grown close to him. She didn't like him at first but after a quick spar and dinner had quickly grown infatuated with him. Now, all she wanted to do was train with him and eat his food, both of which he didn't mind.

"Why did I have to stay _*sob*_ and watch over the city...?" The kyuubi continued to cry out.

"You're the only one strong enough, besides Yasaka, who could maintain the structure while she's away," Issei answered despite the girl already knowing herself.

"Well...I should at least get a reward from doing a good job," she said, pulling her head from the boy's chest. She looked up with the cutest of eyes and the most adorable pout, both which Issei had become very weak to.

"F-Fine, what is it?" He questioned, looking away with a blush. He swore, these fox women were becoming his weak point. All of them.

"I want a strawberry and banana crepe!" She shouted with joy.

Issei only sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. She was really something at times. But, she was someone who he knew liked him for who he was. How? Because she told him. It was a funny memory, seeing how she was blunt and to the point.

He opened his eyes before smiling at her and rubbing the top of her head affectionately. She moaned with satisfaction, loving the warmth of his hand as it ran through her hair. He had that type of touch that reassured her. It was nice.

"Alright."

 **As a lot can probably tell, I'm hinting at a few things.**

 **One, I haven't mentioned Issei's new race. He's not human and from the details I gave you a few should be able to guess.**

 **Two, Issei's relationship. I've hinted at the possible two who have affection for him and leave them to you to decide. Ahri and Yasaka are neither in a relationship and it will come down to you guys on who I write for him to pursue. Ahri was a fan request so the original person I had was replaced as Issei's future mother figure.**

 **And three, Issei's future plans. He will be returning to Kuoh and you'll see those reactions next chapter. Now Ahri will be joining because of reasons and whether or not I make them a couple is up to you guys, as stated above. Also, Issei will be haunting the ORC in a multitude of ways to which I won't spoil. But those will start around chapter 6 or 7.**

 **Well, those are the updates. I wanted to get this up for everyone so you could enjoy an Issei drama from your boy over the weekend. I'll be working on other stories but want to have the next chapter up around Christmas. Stay strong and carry on all.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. The Academy

**Hey everyone. I'm back, finally. My apologies for being gone for quite some time, I've been focused on school and my YouTube channel, as well as skateboarding since I got a new one. So, my story updates will slow down but I'll still be uploading as much as I can.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

"So, has anyone heard about what happened to Issei yet?" Matsuda asked out of the blue.

"He's been missing for two months, how are we suppose to know," Kiryuu replied in annoyance.

"I don't know. Something made me want to ask is all," the shaved headed boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not even Asia, Xenovia, or Irina-chan know where he is. How are we suppose to know if they don't even have a clue?" Motohama asked, leaning forward onto his desk.

"You could try opening your eyes every once in a while," a new voice spoke up.

The class turned to the source and their eyes widened when they saw a very familiar face.

Dressed in his old school uniform, Issei Hyoudou stood at the door to the classroom with his arms folded. He had a gentle smile on his face, one that sent calming waves throughout the classroom. The boys were in awe and the girls were starstruck from the change in atmosphere.

"I-Issei, you're back," Motohama said in surprise. The brunette slowly walked into the class, chuckling lightly at the looks of shock on everyone's face.

"Yes, I am. It has been far too long and I am positive that I have fallen far behind in my studies," the Sekiryuutei replied.

"Where have you been all this time?" Matsuda asked. Issei's grin widened just a bit and he rose a lone finger to his lips.

"I'll explain during my reintroduction. It'd be better if me and my partner explain ourselves together," he answered slyly, adding a wink at the end.

The brunette's comment immediately aroused the room's curiosity. Someone else was involved in his disappearance? Was it a kidnapper? Or maybe a foreign personell ?

Hearing of Issei being involved with someone made the class think of an ORC member first. But, seeing as how he had been gone and the Occult Research club was still there, it left question marks on if it really was them.

"Well, can you at least explain those markings on your face?" Kiryuu spoke up. A few others were also curious once they noticed the weird patterns on Issei's face but it took the female pervert to finally voice their question.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait for that answer as well," the former devil said with an apologetic smile.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a lot of announcements to get through," the teacher spoke up as she walked in. "First things first, we have a new student transferring in. You may come in."

At the teacher's call, the sliding door opened and everyone turned towards it. A young girl walked in, with flowing raven locks and bright golden yellow eyes. The guys erupted into a roar of cheers, their shouts filling the classroom.

"Wow, what a hotty!"

"She's banging a full ten on my list!"

"Her three sizes are a perfect match!"

Such comments flew across the room and the teacher sighed. She was too tired to care and simply sat back in her seat, waiting for the end of the commotion. It had become the norm with all of the new students so she just let them run wild now because of it. Sadly, for the teacher, her students had become way too energetic for them to come close to calming down anytime soon.

"Well, this was a better reception than I expected," the young girl replied with a smile. She could hear the light tap of a hand meeting open skin. When she turned, she saw Issei shaking his head with a hand resting on his forehead.

"Don't give fuel to the fire. It'll only make things worse," he muttered. The girl giggled and poked his cheek, much to the boy's irritation.

"Too bad, I like the energy. It's much better than back home," she replied, twisting her finger back and forth into the brunette's face.

"Knock it off Ahri," Issei stated, wiping her hand way.

"Oh come now Ise, don't act tough now because you're back home," Ahri replied playfully. She grabbed his arm and giggled as she nuzzled his shoulder. "Be the sweetheart you usually are, no one's gonna care. It'll probably make your return much more special, not that it isn't."

"Ahri..." Issei said softly, meeting the gaze of the young kyuubi.

"Issei, not again!" Motohama shouted, tears streaming down his face. The duo had totally forgotten where they were and turned back to see the males of the class glaring jealously.

"Yeah man, you've been hogging all the pretty hotties and now you come back with another?!" Matsuda added.

"Ahri-san, he's a pervert. Why are you friends with him anyways," a girl of the class spoke out. It was Murayama, co-captain of the Kendo club.

"Yeah, all he did was peep on girls no matter how many times he got his ass kicked," a second girl added. It was the other captain and best friend of Murayama, Katase.

Ahri didn't say anything and chose to respond by staring at them blankly. She looked between both of them before glancing at Issei who merely shrugged back. He seemed indifferent on what they were saying but the kitsune wouldn't allow anyone to talk ill of her friend.

"He may have been a pervert but I've found him to have a sweet heart. He's kind, reliable, and doesn't take bullshit from anyone," she responded, shocking the entire class. Even the teacher looked up from her magazine to see what was going on.

"While he has sexual tendencies, he's been the sweetest I've ever met. Not only that but he's strong and can really cook. So a little perversion shouldn't really be that big of an issue."

There was a momentary pause as the group of students sat there. Issei looked at Ahri and she did the same towards him. It had been a while since the brunette and, last time he checked, the group would be in an uproar. But, instead, they sat there in silence and stared at the duo.

"Ahri, you've broken them," Issei commented.

"I hope it's not permanent," the fox replied sourly. She'd hate to have already ruined the fun before she could start it.

"W-Well-" The first to speak was Motohama. While still hesitant, he looked to have been the only one to regain his senses. "What about Rias-onee-sama? And Asia-chan? And the others you've corrupted!?"

There was a long pause that quickly followed. The brunette didn't respond and his bangs covered his eyes. The class in turn began to worry just based off the silence. The pervert they knew would have made some claim about breasts or his harem but the lack of response from the boy was freighting. Was what happened between him and the ORC that bad?

 _ ***Grip***_

Ahri grabbed Issei's hand and the boy turned to face her. She smiled reassuringly and nodded her head, as if to tell him things would be okay. It did calm him down a bit but the anger and hate he felt towards his former peerage was still there. Along with the sadness and pain. It was hard to talk about it, even after all that time, but Issei had to get it out and avoid anymore confusion.

"Rias Gremory, Asia Argento..., the entire ORC, I no longer associate myself with," he replied with a weak smile. The class gasped at that which made Issei chuckle more. "I seem to be getting that a lot lately. Is it really that shocking?"

"Well, yeah, we never expected for you to leave the club everyone strived for. It's unheard of," Murayama answered. Issei looked around to see everyone nod in sync with her response.

"Well, I'm sorry to put a damper on things. I just felt that I no longer belonged with them as they had once told me. So, I left to reinvent myself and become better than what I once was," he explained with a soft smile.

"So, wait, does that mean no more peeping?" Motohama asked. The girls shot towards him, a large amount of malice coming down on him and Matsuda. It took Issei chuckling again before the class's attention returned to the front.

"If you must know, yes, it does. The person who cared for me also trained me and helped me move past a lot of things I was struggling with..."

 _"Would you die for me?"_

 _'Chh, just when I thought she was gone...'_ Issei clicked his teeth at the sudden reminder his master warned him of before he left. She started to appear in his mind after he left Kyoto and he assumed it was the reconnection with Kuoh that brought the memories upon himself. It was really something he had to look into, otherwise it would start to cause huge problems later on down the line.

"Issei?" Ahri said softly. The brunette blinked twice before realizing he had spaced out for a few seconds. The class looked on in curiosity but didn't seem that interested in knowing what happened to him.

"Sorry, spaced out for a bit there," he stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Issei, you still haven't told us what those markings on your face mean. Or where the hell you even went," Matsuda stated, pointing up at the Sekiryuutei.

"Ah, I guess I haven't. Well, to put it simply, I went to Kyoto where I worked for a shrine Ahri was a shrine maiden for. The markings are a symbolization that I work and praise under the gods," he explained with a big grin. He couldn't help it when he talked of Kyoto and how Ahri, Yasaka, and Kunou helped him. Whether he mentioned them or not, just talking of his new home reminded him that they took him in, sheltered him, and didn't request anything in return.

They didn't ask for his servitude and none of them seemed to have ulterior motives. He knew that because none of them asked anything of him and simply requested his assistance on small matters. He was never involved in politics and none of the youkai paraded him around like some jewel that would eventually age and grow useless. They made sure they let him know that he was always welcomed and that Kyoto was his home, leaving the brunette to truly appreciate each and every one of them.

When Issei focused back on the class, he saw them gossiping amongst each other. He could already guess that they were surprised by him being a helper of a shrine but that was okay because he knew how perverted he was before. Looking back on it, it was very shameful not just for him but for those around him as well. Ironic how he now served a god who was all for purity and a calm mind. As well as warmth, never forget warmth.

"Kind of ironic how you, of all people, would be working in a shrine," Kiryuu stated with her trademark sly smile. Issei merely scratched the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

 ** _*Slide*_**

The door to the classroom opened and the student's attention was temporarily pulled towards it. They watched as Xenovia, Irina, and Asia walked in, their heads low in what looked like shame. As well as slight depression. They were completely oblivious to Issei and Ahri, who watched the trio as they all stepped into the classroom.

"Our apologies sensei, we-" Irina had opened her mouth to apologize to the teacher but she looked up and froze when she noticed the duo before her.

Xenovia and Asia noticed their friends abrupt pause and looked up to see why. When they saw Issei they too froze, shocked on the sudden turn of the situation. He told them he would be returning to school but they didn't know it would be this quick. The entire group assumed he would have been gone longer but for him to randomly pop up was a great surprise.

They then noticed how close the new girl was standing to the brunette. The way she looked at them was calculative and defensive and the three girls could tell she was judging them. They were easily upset and it was clear from how much darker there expressions grew that they weren't going to get along with this girl.

Silence ensued the room. The class didn't want to comment on the situation as the two devils and angel were still trying to collect their thoughts. Issei and Ahri were simply waiting for someone to speak up, curious to how they had to assess the uproar that would happen between them and the Church trio.

However, it didn't seem like anyone wanted to speak up. Whether it was fear or wonder about the situation, one of them would have to open their mouths or the awkward silence would last the entire class.

"Sensei, I'll be taking my old desk. With the lack of them, however, I'd like for Ahri to share it with me until one can be provided for her," Issei stated, momentarily switching his attention from his former friends.

"That is fine. Abide by the rules however," the teacher replied, waving her hand absentmindedly. She was too engrossed on the upcoming styles, hoping to gain professor Azazel's eye, to really care.

"I understand." The brunette then bowed before turning back to face the trio of heavenly followers. He casted his gaze away without a second to spare before making his way to his desk. Ahri was behind him, leaving the trio up front where they silently cursed themselves. Issei was really pissed and it was their fault for saying such things towards him. Now they questioned if he would even acknowledge them anymore.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Courtyard_

Lunch time came around fairly quickly and Issei and Ahri didn't hesitate to take their break. He and the kitsune made their way out the classroom before anyone else, leaving the entire room stunned. None of them had seen the duo move and the only indication that hinted at their disappearance were the empty seats and gust of wind that appeared out of nowhere in a closed window classroom. The Church trio themselves didn't even notice despite their constant glances at the brunette and the new girl. There was definitely something going on between those two, everyone was sure of it now.

A few minutes had passed before Issei and Ahri had found a spot. Having returned to the school, Issei remembered how crowded they were and how many people had actually preferred to sit in the courtyard rather than their classrooms. Especially with the summer weather still basking down upon them.

Luckily for them, the duo found a tree that was left unattended and didn't spare a second to claim it. They sat down at its base, leaning back against its trunk. Well, Ahri actually decided to claim Issei's lap with her head instead.

"Must you be like this?" Issei asked as the kumiho giggled from her spot. He didn't mind but was curious to her motives.

"Yes, your lap is comfy, the weather is perfect, and you still owe me for taking care of Kyoto," she replied, her smile never leaving her face. The brunette raised a lone brow.

"That's between you and Yasaka. Not me," he replied dryly.

"And Yasaka said she'd let you take care of it," Ahri stated as she nuzzled deeper into his lap. The boy perked his lips and looked at her as if it was a privilege to cater to her.

"Honestly, you two are becoming a handful," Issei said with a sigh.

"It's not like you hate it," the kyuubi chided back with ease. This made the Sekiryuutei chuckle not yet use to the quick backlashes Ahri was able to supply. She was always quick witted when it came to snide remarks, something Issei hadn't been able to enjoy with the ORC. Except for Koneko's comments on his perversion but they weren't as playful as the kumiho's.

"I may or may not."

"Exactly."

...

...

...

Ahri and Issei continued to enjoy their peace and quiet. They were far enough from everyone else not to really hear them but were still close enough to return to class on time when the bell rung. It allowed them to look at Kuoh in its full glory and the school was as the brunette had left it.

It was funny remembering how a few months ago he had blown the building to pieces. It took only mere minutes for the three factions to rebuild it and it hadn't look to have changed at all. It was the same as when he first arrived at the academy.

"You really missed this place, huh?" Ahri spoke softly. Issei looked down at her to see her looking back towards the other students.

"Yeah. This is where a lot of life changing memories happened," Issei answered as he closed his eyes.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, it's where me, Matsuda, and Motohama promised each other we'd lose our V-cards and become real men," Issei stated with a light chuckle.

"Oh? That's quite the achievement. Any of you actually succeed?" Ahri asked, her mouth moving before she could think. When it came out she tensed slightly, noticing that she asked a possibly very delicate question of the brunette.

He merely laughed but the tone was a bit sad. "No, none of us have yet. I was close this once..."

Issei reminisced to the time Rias appeared in his room. She asked him to have sex with her but it wasn't out of love or anything like that. It was to get her out of the marriage with Riser, to which Issei had regretted doing seeing who the Gremory heir truly was.

"You must've been blue balled afterwards," Ahri joked, laughing aloud as she held her sides.

"Well, of course," the brunette replied easily, shocking the kitsune. She looked back up to see him looking down at her, his eyes showing playfulness and ease. "I'm a hormonal teenager with desires, so coming so close only to do nothing left me feeling very unsatisfied."

Issei then leaned down, his eyes changing to a lustful and seductive glint. The very sight made Ahri blush and she couldn't help the burning feeling that flooded throughout her body.

"Maybe, if you'd like, we could have some 'fun'," he whispered after leaning into her ear. Her entire face lit up red and she glanced at him to see the same seductiveness.

"I-I-I..." She couldn't get her words out. Her heart was racing from the sudden offer. She then looked back up to see his eyes switch back to their original playfulness.

"Just kidding~," he said in a sing-song tone.

Ahri froze, unable to react as her entire mind stopped and her emotions entered further disarray. She was still trying to understand the boy's offer but now she had a new source that completely shattered the original, leaving her brain to clear it all before further assessing the situation.

Issei, during that time, was laughing hard. Seeing the kyuubi freak out before turning into a statue was hilarious and he wasn't going to try and hold back his enjoyment. Ahri was one known for teasing others and laughing at the results but it seemed when the same was done to her she shared a similar reaction. Issei would be sure to fully utilize this since he would be stuck paying her back for watching over Kyoto. And he'd definitely be sure to get Yasaka back as well. The older kyuubi may have been a bigger flirt than Ahri but he had been there long enough to figure out her weakness.

 _ ***Ding Ding Ding***_

The bell announcing the end of lunch covered the brunette's evil snicker as he finished crafting his devious plan against the leader of the youkai. He stood, lifting the brain dead Ahri as well, before turning back to the academy and making his way to class. The kitsune was still trying to recover from her earlier state and was completely oblivious to the Coming back might not have been as bad as he thought.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Main Gate_

Issei and Ahri were leaving the academy, along with the rest of the students, after the interesting day at Kuoh Academy. The former was off in his own world, casually watching the sun set, as he thought back on the escapades he had at the school. The latter was smiling and giggling from all the fun school had given her, such as the flirty boys and overprotective Issei, and already felt giddy for the next day. The duo, in the short time they had been there, had become the talk of the school. Issei was blown up because of his lack of peeping and change in attitude, scaring both the guys and girls. Ahri was the center of attention due to the curiosity of her connection to the brunette and, of course, her beauty.

While everyone stared at the duo during their exit, the kitsune and former devil paid them no mind as they neared the gate. They, however, had struck up a conversation on the academy once more, smiling and laughing with one another.

They walked through the gate and took a sharp left, leaving the academy behind them as they searched for the spot they teleported to from Kyoto that morning. While they did so, two students watched from a distance, eyeing the duo carefully and with a mixture of emotions between them.

"You didn't receive paperwork on her and I've never seen that girl before. Who is she?" The redhead of the group questioned.

"From what I've heard, her name is Ahri Ionia, a transfer student from Kyoto. She is a second year and, from what Saji has collected from some of the students, has been at Issei's side all day," a bespectacled ebony haired girl answered.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist at the sight. She watched as the two walked side by side and saw how Issei laughed freely with her. It hurt her to see him act so familiar and romantic with that girl, seeing as he never displayed such affection towards her. He seemed so calm and affectionate towards the new student, something the heiress yearned for but never received. She wanted to hate him and push him out of her mind but, after two months, it was still impossible. She wanted to take back what she said about him and ask for his forgiveness but knew it was unattainable at the moment. He told her he hated her and she told him that she did as well. How could she take that back?

"What do you want to do Rias?" The bespectacled girl asked, turning to face the fellow devil.

"I want to try and talk to him..." The princess replied weakly.

"You know he wouldn't even let you near him. How will you accomplish that?"

"I'm going to need your help, Sona. If there's someone left amongst us he'll listen to, it has to be you. He respects you despite the lack of communication you two shared," Rias explained, looking over towards her.

"I honestly don't think he cares for what I have to say at this point. I'm a devil like you and I think he's accommodated a hate for us, period. He'll probably leave the second he has the chance," the fellow heiress replied.

"There's got to be something you can do Sona! The fear of losing him is killing me and I need to explain myself!" Rias stated desperately. Sona looked over at her, seeing the desperation and depression weighing heavily on the Gremory heir.

A minute passed before Sona finally sighed and shook her head. "I'll think of something but once I call for him it's your job to fix things. I'd rather not take my chances with a ticking time bomb like him walking through my school."

"Thank you Sona. I owe you big time," Rias said before leaving the Student Council office.

When the door shut Sona sighed once more as she continued to watch the students leave. _'Too many bad things can happen if Issei Hyoudou and that fox are left to roam. Rias, you better know what you're doing this time.'_

 **First things first. Most of you guys wanted both kyuubis so this will be a double pairing of Issei with Yasaka and Ahri. Along with that, I'll do my utmost best to try and take it slow instead of jumping the gun with relationships which I see myself do.**

 **It's still not revealed who Issei serves or what he is but I'm pretty sure I dropped a huge bomb on who it was. I will finally reveal it next chapter so you guys can look forward to that.**

 **What I'll be doing next is a new story. This will be an OC and I'll have it without Issei, seeing as a lot of my readers don't like him. He will still be in the story but won't go to Kuoh Academy and won't appear till later down the line. I'm still discerning a few details but I'll be sure to try my hardest for those who like those kinds of stories. (The OC won't be Rias' servant either.)**

 **I'll try to update for you guys as quick as possible. Hope to see you all next time. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. Prior to the Meeting

**Back with the new chapter. As most of you should know, I'm caught up with academics so do give me time on these updated.**

 **But, I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Kyoto - Yasaka's Shrine_

"Can't catch me, Ise!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch!"

Kunou and Issei were in one of the open fields outside of Yasaka's shrine. They were having a fun time as the brunette chased the little kitsune around, both laughing with big smiles on their faces.

Ahri sat at the edge of the garden, watching with a smile of her own as the two of them played. She could see Issei was allowing her to run around, knowing he was much faster than the little kyuubi. Though it was enjoyable to see how he was gentle and kind with the princess. He always had him with her and Kunou was practically attached to him.

The older kyuubi couldn't help but think their relationship pushed past the boundaries of friends. Everyone knew of their bond too and thought it was great for the princess to have someone like Issei. He was like a father who doted on his daughter and Kunou didn't show any signs of dissatisfaction at the thought. In fact, she embraced it and her love for the brunette.

Ahri began to wonder what it would be like if she and Issei had a baby. Would he dote on it as he did Kunou? Who would it look more like? Her? Or Issei?

"Ahri..."

She wondered if the baby would love her or him more. And what would they name it?

"Ahri."

If it was a boy...maybe... What if it was a girl? Possibly...no, no, no, it had to be a unique and powerful name.

"Ahri!"

The kumiho shot from her thoughts to see Issei and Kunou in front of her. Both had looks of concern on their face as they looked at the older kyuubi.

"You alright? You spaced out for a second there," Issei said as he placed a hand to her cheek. "You're blushing as well. Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things," Ahri replied flustered. She lightly swatted the boy's hand away before standing up. "Did you want something?" She asked, still embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

Issei smiled, seeing she was alright. He lifted Kunou onto his shoulders with the little kitsune giggling the whole way up. "Me and Kunou were going to head to the koi fish pond and play with the fireflies that like to gather there. Would you care to join us?"

Ahri paused for a few seconds. His smile was so warm and inviting that she couldn't help the dust of pink return to her cheeks. A smile appeared on her face and she giggled ever so lightly. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Issei was very kind to everyone he met. His personality just attracted people and he welcomed them with open arms. It was actually surprising that she had hated him upon their first meet.

It was also no surprise why Yasaka had such an interest in him. But it was surprising that those devils were stupid enough to take him for granted. To pass up a guy like him was a waste, especially after she heard how he helped each and every one of them with their personal problems. They were ungrateful devils and were now reaping what they sowed.

"Ah, Issei, Ahri, Kunou," a voice spoke up.

The trio turned to see Yasaka making her way down the walkway. A soft smile was on her face as she joined their side. "I see you're all looking as vibrant as ever."

"Kaa-sama!" Kunou said excitedly.

"Hey, Yasaka-chan," Issei greeted with his usual smile. It was one that filled the leader with warmth and heated her cheeks to a bright red.

"May I ask what you're all doing?" The kyuubi asked.

"We were going to the koi pond. Kunou wanted to play with the fireflies," the brunette answered.

"Ah, then, would you mind if I accompanied you?" Yasaka asked with a smile. The trio shared a quick look but smiled after and nodded their heads.

"Of course. You're always welcome, Yasaka-chan," Issei answered, returning the expression.

The group started making their way to the back of the shrine, where the garden was located, Kunou laughing and enjoying herself on top of Issei's shoulders. The former devil smiled at the child's joy and the kyuubis on both sides enjoyed watching both of them together.

Images of Issei being a father to their children made Yasaka and Ahri of them smile widely with light blushes. Both thought of the dates they could have with him, the possibility of him proposing, the marriage, and the honeymoon... Their faces turned a bright red after the last thought. They couldn't help themselves. The thought of having a child had to come with some very erotic thoughts to _make_ the child. Still, they wouldn't mind it being Issei. Not at all.

"Hey," the familiar voice of the brunette called back at them.

"Yes!?" They both asked, jerking from their thoughts.

"You two okay?" Issei asked, Kunou looking back at them as well.

"Oh yes, everything is alright," Yasaka said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ahri added, waving her hand dismissively. Her expression wasn't much better for show. It was lucky for them that Issei didn't think too much on it.

"If you say so," the boy replied. Both kitsunes sighed, having dodged a bullet on explaining themselves. They'd save their confessions until Issei was ready to enter a relationship.

It wasn't long after, the group of four walked out into a large garden. It had a two trees on both sides of a large pond with a stone bridge over it. The water was crystal clear, allowing anyone to see the multitude of koi fish inside. There were many colors and sizes inside of it and all of them swam smoothly, practically graceful. Surrounding the trees, lanterns of light flickered about faintly.

Above the pond, green and yellow dots flashed and moved throughout the field. Issei set Kunou down and the small kyuubi ran off the play with the dots of light. She jumped at them and tried to grab one, only for them to fly away and allow her to chase after. She giggled as she did so, enjoying herself as the other three watched on.

"She's enjoying herself," Issei said with a soft smile.

"Yes she is. Kunou loves to play here during the warmer weather when the fireflies are out," Yasaka replied with a smile of her own.

"That's good. I'm glad she doesn't have to always act like royalty and can be a kid," Issei said, discreetly jabbing at another princess he knew.

"I feel it's better for her. I don't want her always worrying of her image to those stiff high-ups," Yasaka stated.

"I'm glad you think so," the brunette replied with a soft smile.

Silence surfaced between the three as they continued to watch Kunou play. She ran across the bridge, still trying to grab at the flickering bugs. Her eyes were filled with glee as they sparkled and shined. Her smile stretched from cheek to cheek and she couldn't help her giggles and laughs of joy that crossed the garden.

"So, when is the next meeting?" Issei asked, folding his arms.

"This Sunday. The Shinto Gods want to discuss something that the three factions asked them about. Mostly, they want your opinion since you were originally affiliated with them," the golden kyuubi answered.

"I see. I have a keen idea so I'll be sure to give my honest response," Issei said with a sigh at the end. "I expect Okaa-sama to be there as well?"

"Yes, she'll be in attendance. She also asked of your training as well," Yasaka replied. The boy chuckled as he looked up at the stars.

"You can tell her I'm learning my new abilities well. But I'll have to meet with Susanoo-sama again to gain better control over Ascalon." The older woman nodded her head.

"You two are always talking about these meetings," Ahri suddenly spoke up. Issei and Yasaka turned to her to see the younger kitsune looking at them with a puffed cheek and pout. She looked very upset.

"Sorry Ahri but these conferences are very important," Issei replied.

"Oh boo-hoo, well I'm sorry," she snapped sarcastically. It almost sounded like she was jealous Issei attended these events. They were a bore but it was obvious her lack of attendance to them left her blind to that fact.

"Would you like to join us then?" Yasaka asked from past Issei. He looked at the leader shocked but she merely smiled back at him with reassurance.

"Oh my God, yes!" She responded almost instantly. The leader and Dragon Emperor could only sweatdrop at her quick change in tone.

 _'You're too easy Ahri...'_ The brunette thought with pity.

"Ise! I caught one!" Kunou suddenly exclaimed. The trio turned to see her run up to the former devil with her hands clasped together. Issei knelt down and smiled at her proudly.

"Great job Kunou," he praised, patting her head. The little girl giggled in response as she simultaneously nuzzled his hand.

"What do I do with it now?" She asked, looking up at the former devil. Issei's smile widened as he took her palms into his.

"You let it go," he answered with a gentle tone. Kunou looked confused from the response.

"But...why?" She asked, sounding a little upset.

"Well, it's better for both sides. It gets to go back to its friends and family and you get to go catch another one," Issei replied with a warm smile. This did the trick as the kyuubi smiled again and nodded.

"Okay."

She opened her hands and a small green flickering light flew out. The group of four watched as it circled around Kunou before flying back over to the other fireflies. Soon enough, after, the princess was off to catch another.

Issei stood and watched as she went. He couldn't help noticing how adorable she was and smiled, having found someone to protect and care for once again. Kunou had become his reason to fight for Kyoto and allow no harm to come to the place or the people that resided within it. It hadn't been so long since he promised that during the school field trip.

"Issei," he heard Yasaka call from just behind him. He turned to see the golden haired kyuubi smiling at him, Ahri right next to her doing the same. Both of them had recently been added but his concern and care for them were just as much as everyone else's. They were also people he would protect. No matter what.

"You'd make a great father," Ahri said after watching Issei interact with Kunou once more. He was very good at handling them. Too good. Maybe it was his calling to be a father.

The compliment made the brunette blush and develop a goofy grin. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, as he laughed.

"You really think so?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

The next day, Issei and Ahri were in the middle of class. They were currently in english when the door was slid back. Everyone turned and was surprised to see their fellow second year, Saji Genshirou. He stepped inside and looked around before spotting the two supernatural beings.

"Ahri Ionia and Issei Hyoudou, I am here to escort you to the student council," the blonde stated firmly.

The two Kyoto residents didn't react in any way. They simply looked at one another before silently standing and walking over to join the devil. The rest of the class decided to start whispering amongst themselves on what the duo did, already assuming it was something bad.

"Issei probably got her into trouble."

"Maybe they pranked the Student Council President."

"Or...maybe they were caught doing sexual acts behind the school!"

The entire room gasped at that thought. Issei only sighed at that, Ahri giggled with a heavy blush, and Saji face palmed at his fellow students stupidity. But, he quickly recovered and turned to the other devils of the room.

"Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, you are all to report to Rias-senpai at once," he stated before he began to take his leave.

Issei and Ahri were right behind him, deciding not to waste any time. However, Issei got a haunting feeling when Saji told the church trio of Rias's order. Maybe it was nothing to everyone else but he had a dark suspicion.

The brunette left it alone though and turned his attention towards facing the other High-class devil of the school. Sona was strict and honest with people. She didn't hide her motives and was also a very intelligent tactician. While he wouldn't have to worry about her, he had to stay on his toes if things were to go smoothly.

Issei and Sona had a very rocky relationship. If he was caught peeping, she knew about it. And, due to her relationship with Rias, brought their relationship just a bit closer. He respected her, plain and simple, and held her in high regard.

However, seeing as he was no longer apart of Rias's peerage, Issei could assume the Sitri heiress was cautious of him. With no one watching over him, the Red Dragon Emperor was a possible threat now to the tells. Especially since they didn't know what he had become, seeing as he was no longer human _or_ devil.

"So Saji, how has your relationship progressed with Sona-kaichou?" The brunette asking, eliciting the curiosity of Ahri. The blonde, however, wasn't immediate with his response.

"Things are...fine," he replied.

"You sure? You seem upset," Issei said, noticing the weird tone his friend carried.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..."

This made Issei knit his brows. He then sighed. "You're upset at me, aren't you?"

Saji didn't answer for some time again. Even if he denied it, Issei knew it was true. Leaving Rias meant that Issei basically spat on his and Saji's rivalry. They were both fighting for their kings and Issei leaving must have impacted Saji because it affected the bond they originally formed from. Wanting to be the strongest pawns. ...And having sex with their kings.

"Why did you just leave?" Saji finally said.

"Even if I told you, you probably have heard, and believe, something else," Issei replied.

"You've heard people talk down on you for years. Did you suddenly become soft after all that time?" Saji snapped, turning around.

"No, I didn't become weak. They talked behind my back and were only using me because I'm the wielder of the **Boosted Gear** ," Issei growled, making the blonde hesitant on his responding. "I trusted them, I cared deeply for each and every one of them, faults and all. But the very second I turn my back, I'm being stabbed in it. They only wanted my power but didn't care for me as a person. Sure I was overly perverted but no one is perfect in everyone's eyes. They only wanted me to be a tool."

Saji swallowed the lump in his throat. He noticed that the brunette had become incredibly strong in his time away. The power he emitted was very heavy on him, he could just barely stand. Taking off from school, training was probably the main thing he did. It was honestly possible to think he had become stronger than any devil their age. Hell, he could stand against a few High-class devil and possible pillar heads. Exactly what kind of transformation did he go through?

"Rias-senpai didn't mean anything by that Issei. It was just the usual light banter, Sona gives it to me all the time," Saji said, trying to lighten the weight the former devil placed on the area. It only made the tension grow thicker.

"You would think that, right? If I wasn't there I would've chalked it up to that... But I was...and from her tone, she was dead serious," Issei stated with a growl. His fist clenched, thinking back to that day. He could feel their words piercing his heart. It was as if they were saying he wasn't good enough for them. That he had to live by their standards.

'Will you die for me?'

Issei clicked his teeth. "Saji, your master accepts you faults and all. Mines didn't, she wanted me to be _her_ Sacred Gear. To be called upon when needed and casted away when I fulfilled her wishes. Even if it meant making me fall for her as it would've achieved the same result. Some love struck fool who'd do anything at an order or promise of reward." Issei then began to laugh darkly. Ahri merely stood at his side, watching. It was about time he began to vent. She knew he was frustrated and this little act would alleviate some of that frustration.

"It almost worked too. I loved Rias at one point. I would have done anything for her. But, in the end, she slipped up and paid the price."

Saji stood there, stunned. Was this the same Issei he knew ? The one he talked ill of when they met? The one he promised that he'd make Sona his if he did the same to Rias? The one he fought against in a Rating Game? The one he fought by against Loki? Was this that Issei Hyoudou... Or someone entirely different?

"Saji, what is taking so long?" A voice said from behind the blonde. The trio turned to see Tsubaki, arms folded with an unpleased look.

"S-S-Sorry Fuku-Kaichou, I got distracted," he apologized, bowing at a ninety degree angle. Tsubaki merely sighed and placed a hand against her forehead.

"It is fine. I shall take them now, please follow through with your second duty. And don't waste any time," she ordered the second year, her tone sharp and leaving no room for back talk.

The pawn shot to attention with a salute instantly. "Yes ma'am." And within seconds he was gone.

Issei and Ahri merely watched him go until he was out and around the corner. "Well, that was interesting," the latter of the two commented.

"Yes. I'm curious as to what the others think of my actions," Issei replied. He knew, besides Saji, that the Student Council was indifferent to him. So, he could only wondered what the rest of them had to say about him abandoning his devilhood. He worked against them at one point or another, as well as fought against them as well. He could wonder what changed about them, including their views on him.

"If you two will follow me," Tsubaki stated, not wasting any time turning on her heels and leading the way.

It wasn't that long of a walk afterwards and the duo was soon facing the remainder of the Student Council. All of them had stone faces, none revealing the emotions they had. Whether it was disdain, curiosity, or even friendliness, the brunette couldn't tell.

 _'Sona has trained them well,'_ he thought as he met each of their gazes.

Issei's eyes then landed on Sona's and they weren't friendly. Just like her peerage, she too had no emotion present on her features. She was as stone cold as always and it made the brunette smirk in amusement.

You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd suspect you're trying to gauge how long until I go ballistic," he joked. This made everyone except Sona tense. "Kidding, I'm kidding, don't forget this place is still my hometown."

The tension didn't lower but neither he nor Ahri were affected by it in the first place. They stayed relaxed and lackadaisical, something that irked the Sitri heiress.

"Please, Issei Hyoudou, try to take this seriously," she stated, keeping her composure.

The former devil could see she was still skeptical of him. "Relax Kaichou. I have no ire against you or your peerage. I still have great respect for you and will still show it," he assured the president.

Sona met his gaze for a few seconds, trying to calculate it. He showed no form of lying or deceit. Not even a hidden motive. Still, something was different about him. He had matured somewhat in his time away. Rias was right to warn her, he truly had become a threat. His immaturity and obsession of breasts helped keep him in check, somewhat, but he know seemed free of those reigns. Meaning he could be a great ally or dangerous enemy.

"I'll take your word for now," she replied. There was no need to push his limits and accidentally upset him. She would take things slow for now.

Issei, in turn, nodded his head. "Thank you, Kaichou."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I would like to ask a few questions, if that's alright with you," the heiress said.

"I've got nothing against it," the boy replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well first, I'd personally like to ask where you've been all this time. Two months causes quite the commotion, in case you haven't noticed," she stated, readjusting her glasses. Issei internally smirked, knowing that he, along with Ahri, had become the talk of the school.

"At first, I found myself wondering with little life left. Those pieces are really a bitch to remove and damn near killed me. Luckily, someone found me and gave me another chance, a better opportunity if you will. Afterwards, I moved to Kyoto where I became close acquaintances with the leader and stayed their for the remainder of my time away," Issei answered. This intrigued the king and she leaned forward, her hands laced together under her chin.

"Who was this person who gave you this opportunity," she asked. Figuring out who it was could help her gauze if the boy was a threat or not. And even though he said he was close to Kyoto, that didn't mean the faction he now belonged to was all for the alliance.

Issei in return held a finger up to his lips and winked. "Sorry Kaichou, I'll have to withhold that info for a little longer. Can't have you telling Rias just yet," he replied.

Sona felt her pride take a small jab. Did she really look like the type to tell a secret? Issei didn't trust her enough to tell her his affiliation.

While true that she and Rias talked about a great number of things, there were still secrets they had between one another. But it aroused her suspicion if she would have told Rias, if Issei complied. Not even she knew that now that she thought about it. Most likely she would unless the boy requested otherwise.

Although, Rias probably would have bugged her if she did keep her mouth shut. And that would betray the boy's trust even more. That was something Sona wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I see... That is fine. Now then-" Sona transitioned into beginning her interrogation on Ahri but...

"Sorry, I've got nothing to say," the fox said, cutting her off. "Issei has respect for you but you haven't earned mine yet. So, I'll be keeping quiet for now."

This upset the president and she knew her peerage was offended as well. The kitsune already made a bad impression on her in five seconds and only made the devil warier of her. The mischievous youkai would have to be carefully watched to make sure she did nothing to ruin the academy. Issei seemed not to care but she did, and she would retain her even if the second year disapproved.

"Very well, then I have nothing more to discuss with you two," Sona stated, still keeping her composure despite the rough conversation she had between both second years. "Just follow the rules and I'll be sure to stay out of your hair."

One had struck her pride and the other struck her nerves. They would be a handful but playing her cards right could alleviate that down the line. All the Sitri had to do was stay patient and stay behind them. Once she gauged their behavior, then she could formulate her plan to bring them to the alliances side. Issei was still the Red Dragon Emperor and could play a huge role in stopping Khaos Brigade. Ahri practically stunk of power, rivaling that of many High-class devils, and was a close companion of Issei. Both would become huge advantages to the Factions side.

"Thank you Kaichou. We shall be taking our leave then."

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

The duo had turned to make their leave, ready to return to class. However, as they reached the door there was a knock before it opened. Unsuspecting of who it was, Ahri and Issei readied themselves for whomever was on the other side.

"Kaichou, I'm back. I've also completed your order." It was Saji.

"Thank you Saji. Please, bring them in if you'd be so kind," Sona said before sitting back in her seat. She had done her part and distracted the duo long enough. Now it was up to HER to finish the rest.

Issei and Ahri were confused by Sona's orders. But it was quickly resolved when the second year stepped aside.

The Kyoto residents defences grew higher when Rias and the rest of the ORC stepped into the room. The sight of them made Issei hostile and Ahri picked up on it, finally facing the people who hurt her Ise. Rias, on the other hand, looked very apologetic and showed no hostility to him at all. Along with her, everyone else also looked regretful as they faced the brunette once more.

"Issei..." Rias started.

"Don't," he growled. "Right now, I'd rather keep as far away from you as possible. I thought you'd at least understand that much after our last conversation."

"At least let me explain myself," Rias replied, taking a step forward. She was met with the **Boosted Gear** near inches from her face.

"There's nothing to explain Rias. You were using me as a tool, there's nothing more than that," the brunette stated, pointing a sharp finger at her.

"Issei, we all want to make amends," Akeno said, stepping forward. This invoked Ahri to do the same, stepping in front of the former devil.

"Not another step closer," she growled, her pupils sharpening to slits.

The group of devils looked at her for the moment. They could tell she was infatuated with Issei. The way she stood before him, ready to protect him, displayed that clearly. It wasn't that hard to understand about her.

The female devils, who also had an attraction for the boy, felt threatened by her but knew that Issei had to be their only concern for now.

"Why won't you listen to us?" Rias asked, looking up to face him.

"I did. And that was what brought me here," he answered, clenching his fist. "I followed your orders and did my very best to please you. Only for my sacrifices to be meaningless in your eyes."

"Issei-san, none of us think that," Asia said from behind the knight, Xenovia and angel, Irina. His eyes shot to her and she shrunk behind her fellow believers in God.

"You really think so? Did you ever notice the sacrifices I made? Or were you all too blind in your own problems to even think about someone else?" He asked with a dark glare.

"What do you mean?" Rias replied. It only made Issei shake his head. Ahri grew even angrier.

"Maybe if you actually thought about him, instead of yourselves, you'd have noticed those sacrifices," she shouted at all of them, making them flinch. Issei placed a hand on her shoulder, reigning her in for the moment. She huffed but conceded, folding her arms. Ironic for the brunette to calm her, seeing as he was seething himself.

"Well, Rias Gremory, you may not know but when Raynare killed me it left me traumatized and scarred," he began, closing his eyes. The brunette ran a hand over his stomach where the first taste of the supernatural struck him. "I found my trust wavering against any person of the opposite gender. I let you guys in but very slowly. My love of oppai was the only thing to cover my fear as I continuously fought for each and every one of you. And despite all of our time together, you never crushed that doubt or eased my burden. You merely dug deeper holes for when you finally decided to be honest about me and kick me into them."

The group's eyes widened at that. The few who didn't know of Raynare looked confused but those who did looked absolutely horrified. After all this time, they forgot of the one woman Issei actually loved. The closest female to his heart and none of them made any attempts to fix what she had broken.

How were they so blind to that fact?

"It's alright though. Because if you did try to fix me, it would've been worse when you broke my heart and grounded it into dust." His eyes were cold and the anger he had earlier was gone. Now, all that was left, was the unreadable stone expression they had never seen on his face before.

"Issei, please try to understand-"

"I understand everything, Rias. You're a conniving, nasty, spoiled, rotten princess who uses and controls people. I understand you do what you do so you can stand out from your brother. No matter who you step on and walk over. I understand that you let me die that night and only saved me because of the power I possessed," he said, sounding surprisingly calm. It was scary to the group of devils. "But now that you've lost me, I've gained your attention. Haha, senpai noticed me, huh? What a joke."

He then turned to see Sona, looking back at him with her usual expression.

"I hold nothing against you Kaichou. You were merely being a good friend to this woman. But, I shall continue my earlier plan and take my leave. Good day."

And with that, he and Ahri disappeared into a golden cloak of light. But not before the kyuubi got one last, deep cut into the devils. Something that not only hurt their pride but struck them, more so the females, in the heart.

"You wasted your chance on a good man. I won't make that same mistake."

 **And there it is. I know I said I'd reveal Issei's identity but I only gave a huge hint. I wanted to this chapter but decided opening the next chapter with it would be better.**

 **This chapter was pretty good in my eyes, especially with the parental push I have for Issei and Kunou. Hopefully you guys liked it as well. Also seeing as I've revealed the faction Issei's affiliated under. Most of you can also guess who's his "mother" as well I suppose.**

 **Till next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. The Meeting

Issei and Ahri stood before a large pair of doors. They were of a strong metal and highlighted with gold in very intricate designs across the frame and base. Each side was enforced by powerful metal bolts, each infused with magic that activated when they were shut, allowing no sound to escape. It was also fit with two large door handles, both which were held by what looked to be a fox's paw. Once it was sealed, no one could enter or exit until the caster removed the spell. Only Yasaka and Ahri knew that spell. If either was killed while the door was sealed, only another kyuubi of equal power could release the spell and free whomever was trapped inside. But Issei wouldn't let anything like that happen to either of them.

He glanced over to his partner.

Ahri was dressed in a black and red yukata. The outfit hugged her nicely. It was designed with red rose petals dancing down the outfit, from her right shoulder to the bottom hem. With it, she had a golden obi tied around her waist and a white rose sat behind her left ear, her hair tied up into a traditional bun.

All around, she looked absolutely stunning. Her beauty shined in the traditional Japanese form. It allowed her beauty to truly shine and the brunette couldn't help but love the look.

Issei stood next to her in his new priest attire. His white robes waved delicately with each step he took and his magatama beads glimmered brightly despite the lack of sunlight. It was almost as if they were fluctuating with the boy's power as they glowed their emerald green with each calm breath he took.

"This is your first meeting, right Ahri?" The brunette asked his partner.

"No. I use to join Yasaka when I was younger but I was a bit childish and ignorant at the time," the kyuubi replied with a shrug.

"So basically nothing's changed?" Issei teased.

"Oi!" She snapped hotly.

The former devil chuckled and tapped her nose. The action made the kumiho blush but it went unnoticed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. It's a simple matter and I'll be sure to keep things as easy as possible. You don't have to worry, okay?" He asked, smiling warmly at the girl.

Ahri blushed a deeper shade of red. She was so weak against that comforting smile. It made her heart flutter and she hated that the boy was oblivious to her feelings. He would pay for toying with her emotions, no matter if he was a blockhead or not. She would be sure she doesn't waste her chance like those devils. Issei meant too much for her to just let him go. She just needed the right moment.

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't deal with that Gremory and her peerage. Only meeting them once has already made me sick of them," she muttered folding her arms.

This in turn made Issei's smile disappear. Just the mentioning of his former friends erased the good vibes. He didn't want to talk about them and now, since Ahri planted the thought in his head, there was the question if it was about them in particular. Khaos Brigade maybe? A personal crisis requiring his specific attention? It was hard to specify.

Issei wouldn't think of what the gods would discuss about them but the very thought of the faction didn't leave a satisfying feeling in his gut.

"Let's hope not," he replied with a sigh. He had enough after the incident in the Student Council room. He hoped for some peace and quiet. If they didn't know before, they should know now. He was done with them.

It was then that the doors opened. The duo walked inside and found themselves at the end of a table. The room itself was white from the ceiling to the floor. There was nothing within it except for the table, that had up to eight chairs.

Along with this, four others were already in the room. They were the Shinto gods, all of which Issei knew and trained with.

The first were the first man and woman, Izanagi and Izanami. They were practically twins in appearance but the physique differentiated them greatly. While Izanagi was toned Izanami was curvy. Izanagi had his short raven hair with long bangs. Izanami had long flowing raven hair, tied into a ponytail over her shoulder. They were both dressed in formal white yukatas and were constantly holding the others hand.

"Izanagi-oniisan, Izanami-oneesan, it's good to see both of you," Issei replied with a smile. Both gods turned to the boy and smiled immediately in return.

"Hey runt, what's up?" The male of the duo replied.

"Ise-chan, I've missed you," his counterpart replied in kind. Issei's smile grew and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been some time since I left."

"Oh please, it's been a few weeks," Izanagi retorted.

"Hm, funny how just yesterday you were talking about how much you missed your "Ise-otouto"," Izanami teased with a smirk.

This made the god blush in embarrassment. "I-I did no such thing!" He stuttered making the goddess and brunette laugh. He could only huff in annoyance and cross his arms.

"Oi, is that my little Ise?" A new voice called out.

Issei already knew who it was and turned. There, he came face to face with the sea and storm god. She was still much taller than him, towering at a six-foot-six. Her long blonde hair and misty grey eyes granted her a beautiful combo. She also had a curvaceous but muscle built body that would make most men ashamed and lustful at the same time.

It was his instructor in swordsmanship, Susanoo. She was dressed in her usual battle gear armor, that didn't look to cover much, and her prized greatsword was resting on her back.

"Su-chan," Issei said with a big grin. The goddess blushed as she arrived to him.

"I told you not to call me that!" She said with embarrassment. The brunette couldn't help but laugh. Ever since he started calling her that, he always received that reaction.

 _ ***Grip***_

"GAAAHHHHH!"

"It's been some time Ise," Susanoo said as she held the boy in a chokehold. The boy tried to pry himself free but the blonde's physical strength far exceeded his.

"Come now Susanoo. Let him go before you hurt him," another voice spoke up.

The duo turned to see one final woman. She was what one would call the definition of elegance and grace. She had long flowing bright green hair and bright golden eyes that would melt ice at a single glance. She had porcelain white skin with no signs of blemishes or faults anywhere. She was perfect one could say.

Her outfit consisted of a flowing white dress with pastel green meshing on both sides. On top of this a golden chest piece sat, easily fitting her large bust. It wasn't easy for the former pervert to ignore.

"Ah, come on Omoikane, I'm having a reunion with my favorite pupil," Susanoo complained, still squeezing the life out of Issei. This annoyed the wisdom goddess and she snapped her fingers.

In an instant, the Hyoudou was in her arms, safe and sound. "My poor Issey-chan, did she hurt you?" The green haired goddess asked.

"N-No, I'm fine Omo-san, thank you," he replied with a soft smile. Omoikane was like an obsessed older sister while Susanoo was the sister who kicked his ass every chance she got. So they were always feuding over the brunette and while one tried to kill him, the other protected him.

"I thought I told you to call me Onee-sama," the wisdom goddess replied with a pout.

Issei sweatdrop. "Hai...Omo...oneesama," he muttered in reply. He then glanced back to try and find Ahri for help. She was talking with Izanami and Izanagi and didn't look to be paying any attention to him. He was on his own.

"Omoikane, you need to let him go. Otherwise he'll never grow to the full potential of Sekiryuutei," Susanoo complained with obvious hate for the fellow goddess' protectiveness.

"He won't be able to reach it because you'll accidentally kill him!" Omoikane replied. She made no signs of letting the former devil go.

"I won't kill him! You will if you keep smothering him!" Susanoo snapped back.

"I will do no such thing!" The green haired goddess replied in offense.

"You're doing it right now..." Susanoo muttered. This made the god of wisdom look down. Issei was blue in the face and the signs of life were fading from his eyes.

"Ah! Issei, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she dropped him immediately.

Once he hit the floor, the brunette began to cough and gag heavily. He rubbed the red spots on his neck and tried to regain his bearings.

"See, you're too doting on him," Susanoo stated.

"I wouldn't be this way if you weren't so violent!" Omoikane replied.

"You're still blaming me!? You almost killed him and you still try to put the blame on me?" The blonde shouted.

"Yes I am!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Su-chan, Omo-sa-, I mean, Omo-oneesama, please don't fight. We have much more important matters to concern ourselves with," Issei spoke in a calming tone. It seemed to have worked as both women blushed in embarrassment and turned away.

"F-Fine, but I'm not sitting by her!" Susanoo agreed.

"You're right Issey-chan, I shall abide by your request," Omoikane replied.

The brunette smiled. He thought that they took his words and remembered their place as gods. But it was actually the fact he called them by their pet names and it set an undesired, but not unwelcomed, feeling inside them. He was a true casanova without even knowing it.

"But I still say this meeting is pointless," the blonde god grumbled.

"Maybe if you used your brain more, you'd understand it's value," Omoikane taunted, a superior look on her face.

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean!?" Susanoo growled. The wisdom god giggled.

"Oh nothing. Just that you should use that thing in your head rather than the bronze in your body from time to time."

"Say that to my face! I'll use this bronze to rearrange yours!"

"C'mon guys..." Issei said exasperatedly. Honestly, there was no helping these two.

"It's good to see things are lively here," someone spoke up.

Issei felt relieved and turned to see Yasaka walking in. The head kyuubi walked in, smiling as bright as ever. She was dressed in one of the most beautiful yukatas Issei ever saw. And he couldn't help but notice how it highlighted her in every which way. It didn't take all of the beauty but enhanced the woman's much more.

"Yasaka, it's good to see you," Izanami said.

"Likewise. I assume everything is well on your end?" The kumiho replied.

"Yes it is. We've had no problems," Izanagi answered.

"Fantastic. Susanoo, Omoikane, you are also well?" She then asked the other two.

"As I'm always," the god of storm grunted.

"Things would be better if Susanoo wasn't such a brute," Omoikane complained.

"Watch it smartass..." The blonde growled.

"Here you go again, trying to start a fight. Maybe this is why Orochi was the way he was," the wisdom goddess said. "You're always too brash with everything."

"I am not! You started it, so I'm going to finish it!" Susanoo replied.

"If you two would remember where we are," Issei muttered. The two huffed before turning away from one another. He groaned before deciding enough was enough.

The brunette grabbed both of their hands and walked over to the table. He then sat them down on both sides of the Iza's. Susanoo sat with Izanagi and Omoikane with Izanami. He then sat across, next to Ahri, and folded his arms as he looked at both of them.

"Now I'm sick of you two. You're as far from each other as possible. One more argument and you can forget the promises I made," he stated with malice. This made both goddesses eyes widen in shock.

""You can't do that!"" They shouted simultaneously.

"Try me." Was all he answered back with.

The two opposites went silent afterwards. Whatever the Sekiryuutei promised them, it must have been very important.

"My my Ise, you really have learned a thing or two from me," a new voice spoke. It echoed across the room but the familiarity of it didn't surprise anyone.

There was a bright golden flash that emitted before everyone just above the large table. They all watched as it grew brighter before suddenly surging and bursting into an array of golden particles. It was a beautiful display that left few in awe. Though it was to be expected of the leader of the Shinto faction.

"Okaa-sama, you're late," Issei spoke with a sigh.

"Please forgive me, my little sun. I had some tasks to handle before I could arrive."

Now that the golden light was gone, the group was able to see the latest arrival.

It was a woman with the appearance of a young beautiful thirty year old. She had long flowing white hair with red highlights at the end, licking their way up her locks like flames. Bangs framed her face, one reaching her chin and the other to her collarbone. Her eyes were a dazzling gold, shimmering like jewels. It matched her pale, porcelain skin perfectly.

The woman's attire was that of a god's. She wore a pure white kimono, held loosely by a red obi, with red lining down to the bottom. Similar to her hair, the bottom of the kimono had red flames licking up, only to her thighs.

The woman was very curvaceous, filling out the outfit a little too well. Her breasts were on display by the partially open robe, their size easily matching Akeno's, as well as her long, smooth, milky legs. She was beautiful and the warm aura she released was intoxicating. Of course, the gods and Yasaka were use to it but Issei and Ahri felt refreshed by her presence. Issei longed for this feeling again as he lacked it for so long. He couldn't help the big smile on his face as he moved closer to the woman.

"It's upsetting that I can't stay mad at you. Glad you're here, Okaa-sama," he said jovially.

The brunette stretched out a hand, to which the woman took immediately. He then grabbed her legs and lowered her into his arms. Afterwards, he moved her to the ground, showing her to be at his height, allowing easy eye contact.

"So, how have things been since returning home?" The woman asked.

"Fine. A few hiccups here and there but I've made it through so far," he answered easily. His mother smiled and nodded.

"That is good. I've heard of your great leadership and assistance in Kyoto. I'm proud of you," she said, her tone backing up her words. It made the boy's grin grow even larger.

"That means so much to me. Thank you, Okaa-sama," Issei said before bowing his head deeply. "I'll continue to do so. I promise!"

The young woman placed a hand on his head and rubbed it ever so gently. Issei welcomed the sign of affection and sighed with contentment.

"If it's you, my little sun, I know you will," she replied confidently.

"Amaterasu, it's great to see you again," Yasaka spoke up. The duo then remembered where they were and turned to face the others around them.

"Yes, it's been some time since we've last gathered like this," Amaterasu replied.

"I agree. Last time we spoke it was involving the devils and their claim to the territory," Yasaka said with closed eyes.

"Territory they took from us. I still find it upsetting that we agreed to this peace treaty despite their robbery of what was originally ours," the fellow faction leader replied.

"I'd rather just kill them all," Susanoo said, grabbing the hilt of her blade to further her point. She was very serious when it came to her territory.

"Yes but it would have cost us more than them," Omoikane stated. "They may be weak compared to before the war but they were still the ones who killed God."

"God was a pushover. I could've killed him myself," the blonde retorted.

"Yes Susanoo, you're very powerful," the goddess of wisdom said sarcastically. It was completely ignored by the goddess of storm as she puffed out her chest with pride.

"Anywho... What is it that the devils want this time?" Issei asked, stepping forward. Amaterasu's expression grew very serious at the question. Her features harden as she turned to face her surrogate child. He could tell it wouldn't be good news.

"It is a proposition, Issei," she answered. This made the brunette and kyuubis knit their eyebrows in confusion.

"A proposition?" Issei repeated.

"Yes, they confirmed our original assumptions that they wanted the peace between us. So, they want to add a few "bonuses" to the peace treaty," Amaterasu explained, using air quotes as she spoke. This made the Kyoto residence suspicious while the other gods looked on in silence.

"Knowing devils, they want something in return. They're never this giving, especially when territory is involved. Rias is a prime example of that," Issei stated, folding his arms. His words were laced with malice, showing his dissatisfaction already.

"You're as keen as ever, Issey-chan," Omoikane stated.

"The devils ask that you return to Kuoh as an ambassador. With benefits," Izanagi stated, sounding annoyed at the idea.

"An ambassador?" Issei repeated.

"Yes, they want our relationship to strengthen and ask of you since you've been apart of both sides," Izanami explained.

 _'So Sirzechs figured out my affiliation. It was only a matter of time...'_

The brunette closed his eyes and anyone could see his grip tighten ever so slightly on his arm. "Chh... And these "benefits", what are they?"

"Anything within the Three Factions involving Khaos Brigade would involve you. You'd be used as a hired mercenary but they prefer to give you some title to not make it sound so bad," Susanoo answered. This slightly irked the boy and he sighed heavily, lowering his head with signs of exhaustion.

He was getting tired of devils.

"They really expect me to accept that..." He said lowly, his head shaking back and forth with feigned disbelief.

No one was surprised by his reaction. They expected it, all knowing of the truth with him and the devils. They kept a calm look on their faces and Yasaka and Ahri did their best to ease the stressed Sekiryuutei.

"My sun, we know you have a disdain for the faction you left, but it's not the Gremory girl you'd be answering to," Amaterasu said to him with a blank expression. He didn't like that look but matched it with his own. His surrogate mother was right but...

"I understand that. But one of the people I would is Sirzechs, and that brings Rias along with him," Issei stated as he sat back in his chair.

The Devil King was obsessed with his sister. If she asked him to, he'd do everything in his power to get Issei back. It was only because of his new affiliation with the Shinto Faction that kept his ass safe. But if this went through, the brunette might as well be back at square one. The Maou would most likely place him as some guard for his sister because she pleaded him to. He was just a sister complexed idiotic leader who doesn't know when to keep family and politics separate. Even if he says he does.

There was no way Issei was answering to him.

"Exactly what had the devils offered as an equalizer?" Issei asked. Amaterasu leaned forward onto the table.

"You'll be an overseer," she answered. Issei arched a brow.

"As in I'll be controlling what goes through and comes out when dealing with the devils?" The emperor questioned.

He received a nod. "Yes. You won't have full govern over their plans but anything dealing with affairs involving humans, factions, or sentient beings are to be consulted with you first," Amaterasu answered.

"I see. So I won't involve myself in their own affairs unless tragedy strikes," the boy summarized. Another nod was given. "Then I don't have to think about it much. However, do tell the devils I have one condition."

His surrogate mother knitted her brows. "And what would that be, my darling sun?"

"I shall only answer to one person." This made the gods and kyuubis look at him curiously.

"Who might this person be?"

Issei smiled and closed his eyes. Only one devil, besides Sona and her peerage, he could get along with. They were sisters in fact.

She and Issei were rivals but in good fun. Plus, they did have good conversations every now and then. Plus, she actually accepted him as Yasaka and Ahri had. She said she found it flattering, something Issei still found amusing to remember.

Yeah, she was someone he could actually trust.

"She is the Maou Leviathan. Serafall Leviathan, to be exact."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei sat in a room, alone. He told Ahri to stay in Kyoto as this business pertained only to him. He would return, that he assured, but he wanted more answers to the new role he would soon be taking on.

So, now, he found himself in the Underworld. He was sitting in a large chair, facing a desk with papers stacked neatly on both sides.

Behind the desk, posters of a certain Leviathan in her Magical Girl attire lined the walls. There were several, each representing a new season of the Maou's television program. It made the brunette wonder how long she had been on air. And how much longer her show could go on.

 _ **[Partner, do you think this is the right move?]**_

"Little late to ask that question, Ddraig," Issei replied, lifting up his hand to see the familiar green magic circle.

 _ **[My apologies, but I've been letting you handle your own situations for the past few days.]**_ The red dragon replied.

"Fair enough. But why ask now when I'm sitting in the office of a faction leader with my mind already made up?"

 _ **[Because I can feel that you're still unsure. On more things than one.**_ ]

Issei's lips thinned ever so slightly. "Of course I am. I told myself I'd stay as far from devil affairs as I could," the boy replied. He still wasn't happy at the fact he was back to dealing with them again. He hoped to stay as far away from Rias as possible. He was still unprepared to face her again.

 ** _[Trouble always seems to follow you wherever you go.]_**

"I know, I know. But this kind of trouble isn't something I can deal with so easily. I'm nowhere near fit to take on an ambassador role," Issei stated. He couldn't stand it and shook his head. It seemed like too much responsibility.

 _ **[You've accomplished so many feats. I can't believe this is the one you'd let defeat you.]** _ Ddraig spoke in a mocking tone.

"Zip it reptile! I'll bring up the Oppai Dragon again!" Issei threatened. He could feel the mood shift from within his Sacred Gear.

 _ **[Oh God, please no...]**_

Issei could hear the sobs of his partner and inwardly smirked, victorious. He severed the link and it was just in time as Serafall walked in.

"Oh, Ise-chan, I'm so happy to see you again. It's been some time since we last talked, my rival!" The bubbly Maou bounded to her seat and proclaimed the statement with a big grin on her face as she sat.

"You're still as energetic as ever, Serafall. I've missed our appointments as well as you're quite the unique person to speak with," Issei replied calmly with a smile of his own.

"In a good way or bad way?" Serafall questioned, poking her cheek with a lone finger.

"A good way, of course."

"Ah, why thank you, Ise-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly, smiling brightly again.

...

...

...

"If you don't mind Serafall, I'd like to ask a few important questions about my role," Issei spoke up. This made Serafall pause for a second. She was still joyous but reeled it back with the sudden shift in topic.

"That's fine. But can you answer my question first?" She asked back. This made the brunette arch a brow.

"Depends on what it is," he replied, folding his arms.

"Oh, it's about your species," Serafall answered with a raised finger.

"My species?"

"Yeah. You're no longer a devil, so I'm curious of the type of person I'll be working with to help further improve our relationship between devils and Shinto followers," Serafall explained smoothly.

It impressed Issei at how she could mask such wisdom with her playfulness. But it was what made her a huge threat against enemies. They'd never take her serious until it was too late. By then, they were already in her trap and, just like the species of her title-given name, they'd be devoured before they could scream for help.

Issei had nothing to lose against telling her. It was an accomplishment to have kept it secret as long as he had. But it had no serious effect wether he told someone or not.

So he smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"That seems reasonable. Okay Serafall, I'll tell you what I've become."


	6. Who Am I?

**_Hey guys, I'm finally back. It has been forever since my last update and I'm so sorry._**

 ** _The reason I've been gone so long is due to work. I've taken up a job to help with some personal issues, in preparation for college, and it's left me exhausted and uninspired for a while. But, with my time off, I've finally finished this chapter and am getting it out to you._**

 ** _I will continue to update all my stories, so do not worry about that. But, for now, enjoy this long awaited chapter._**

"I'm...human."

...

...

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

Serafall looked at Issei with a confused expression. Her eyebrows were knit and her eyes stayed locked on his. She found the answer odd, having expected a flourish of other answers. But, instead, she was thrown for a loop with an answer she least expected to hear.

Issei noticed this and chuckled. "Let me elaborate. Purging the Evil Pieces reverted the effects of becoming a devil. This in turn reverted me to that of a human. No traces of demonic energy and holy items have no negative effects on me."

The Leviathan's face lit up in wonder from the explanation. She took the moment and looked at him with a hard expression, earning a nervous smile from the brunette. He sat there, waiting patiently as she continued her observation on the ambassador of the Shinto faction.

"How is this possible? If what you say is true, wouldn't all of the power from the Boosted Gear destroy your body from the inside out once it's main source of power fluctuated before expelling from your body?" She asked with an unusually serious expression.

"Normally yes, but the intense physical training I went through kept it contained to a certain degree," Issei answered with a thoughtful look. But he then smiled as he looked up at the Maou. "You're very sharp Serafall. People should really give you more credit."

This invoked a blush from the Leviathan. She felt her cheeks light up at the compliment from the Sekiryuutei. She knew he didn't mean to cause her to react that way but he was a natural at making a girl feel good. Whether he knew it or not, he was a natural casanova.

"Thank you," she replied as she regained her composure.

After a few more calming breaths, she returned to the topic. "Issei, I'm positive a human is not all you have become. The energy exerting from you isn't just the Boosted Gear. There is something more, correct?"

Issei's smile grew. "You really are scary Serafall."

"What? Why!?" The Maou asked, offended by the comment. She was suppose to be cute, not scary!

The boy chuckled behind his fist. "Relax, it's nothing bad. I say that because people usually underestimate you upon first appearance. And that's there biggest mistake as you have a very large brain upon those shoulders."

Serafall blushed again. Luckily, she was able to keep herself in check. But the heart pounding in her chest was not something to simply ignore. It felt like it was about to burst as Issei kept playing to her desire for compliments. He was saying the type of things that made a girl feel special. The Leviathan was positive that he truly spoiled and doted on the girl of his affection.

He just seemed like that kind of guy. She could only feel sorry for Rias and the girls of her peerage. They had lost that right and a man who was perfect marriage material.

Maybe Sona could...

"I'll tell you that you're right Serafall. I'm not _completely_ human," Issei suddenly spoke up. Serafall turned back with interest as the brunette smirked. She watched as he smirked and folded his arms, almost like he had been waiting for a moment like this for quite some time.

"I am human, yes. But I've also become something more," Issei began to clarify.

This earned Serafall's raised eyebrow and curious gaze. She could see the glint in his eyes and know what he was about to tell her could change many things around him.

"Continue," she replied slowly.

"I will but I want to tell you, this information does not leave this room," he replied, his grin gone. A now serious expression dawned his face and it infectiously spread to the Maou.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"If word got out, it'd only make my job as an ambassador harder. Not only will Sirzechs try to push the Shinto factions limits but other factions as well will come for me. Good or bad."

"Then why tell me? I could easily blabber to Sirzechs the second you leave," the ravenette stated.

Issei smiled softly and relaxed in his seat. "Because you understand me Serafall. Our chats and fun outings made me realize you're truly a kind person. Not just to your sister but everyone you meet. And that allows me to put my full faith in you and trust you with something like this."

The Leviathan was blown away, her mouth hanging. Was...was that a confession? While love didn't leave his lips, was it possible that he was confessing a deep feeling of emotion to her!? Very similar to love?

But Serafall never really cared for men in that sort of way. Between work and her younger sister, the opposite gender didn't peak her interest. So why, now, was Issei bringing up such words and causing these reactions? It was almost like he knew what to say that would make her heart beat, her knees weak, and overall shake her in her seat.

"Serafall, do you promise?" He asked, his face tightened into it's seriousness once more.

The devil schooled her features and calmed herself. He was serious and she would be too. There was no need for her to lose herself over misplaced emotions.

"Yes, I promise Issei."

He nodded his head. "Alright. The other part of me is something very unique. None of you, not even Ophis or Great Red have heard of this type of sentient being. Not only because it was a one time thing but because they were the strongest ever. You see, I have not only reverted to a human, but I am now also Nexus."

-XOXOX- _Flashback_ -XOXOX-

 **[Partner, your life force is weakening. I don't have much power left either...]**

 _Issei fell to his knees before quickly landing on his side. He could feel himself grow weaker and weaker, much faster than the time Vali took his power when he entered Juggernaut Drive. His body started to shut down, feeling that he was no longer able to move. His vision started to blur and he could feel what little energy Ddraig provided him start to dwindle. It wasn't like the time Raynare killed him as this was an inner struggle. It didn't hurt either, it just felt like the world was growing colder. He couldn't move but could still feel as his life drained away at a rapid pace._

 _"It's... It's fine, Ddraig... You've done more than enough for me..." Issei said weakly barely curving the corner of his lips upward. "As long as...I've recovered what...what little freedom I had left... I can die content."_

 **[I've never said this before, partner. But you've been the most interesting host I've had the pleasure of being attached too.]**

 _"Hehe, thanks Ddraig... You've been...one of the best friends a guy...could ask for," the brunette replied with a weak chuckle._

 **[I couldn't have said it any better my-]**

 **[?]**

 _Issei felt Ddraig grow confused and couldn't understand why. The sudden alert of the dragon made him wonder who was near. Was it some beast? A stray devil? Or one of them..?_

 _He couldn't see anything with his blurred vision. Whoever it was chose the right time to attack him. When he was near seconds from death._

 _Then, everything turned to black._

 _Had he finally died? Had whoever stalked him finally sealed his fate? Was this his afterlife that he would forever be in?_

 _Was it finally the end?_

 ** _"Issei Hyoudou!"_**

 _A sudden voice had boomed, making Issei clutch his head in pain. Wait...he could still feel? So he wasn't dead?_

 _" **You're not dead. I've brought you here mere seconds before."**_

 _Issei looked around, trying to find the source of the new voice. "Who are you!? Where are you!?" He shouted into the nothingness._

 ** _"You, a former devil, should know who I am. But it seems that once you expelled the pieces my children made, you lost sight of your former race."_**

 _A sudden rift in the black void opened up before Issei and a young man appeared before him. He looked to be in his mid twenties, thin and tall. His skin was ghostly pale and his hair was dark as the night. He had a short cut with one long bang reaching down to his cheek. The eye that wasn't covered was black at the sclera and his pupil was bright red._

 _The man dressed in a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled, and a black vest over it. With it, he wore black slacks and matching dress shoes._

 _ **"My name is Lucifer. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,"** the young man stated, bowing elegantly._

 _Issei's jaw damn near hit the floor. "L-L-Lucifer!? As in the...original!?" Issei shouted in shock and awe._

 ** _"The one and only. The first one to be an angel, fallen angel, and devil. I controlled all three armies at certain times before I met my end."_**

 _Issei blinked twice, staring at the first Satan. With the way the brunette's life had been the past several months, this didn't surprise him at all. It fact, this was becoming his everyday. Powerful beings and entities confronting him for power or his seed._

 _"So, Lucifer-sama, what is it that you want with me? Kinda trying to die here, you know?" Issei said, folding his arms. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to waste his time on idle chatter with the only man who could kill God one on one either._

 _ **"That's just it, Issei. And don't use "sama", it's a pain. But, anywho, I saw you reaching your last moments of life but also noticed that you had a lot of things on your mind. Mind telling me about that?"** Lucifer asked, folding his arms._

 _Issei's grip tightened on his shirt as he leaned his weight onto one leg. "It's a...very touchy topic..." He mumbled with lowered eyes and a deep scowl._

 _ **"Eh, whatever. I already know about it,"** the original devil stated with an absentminded wave._

 _"Then why ask!?" Issei shouted back. Lucifer only chuckled and rose his hands passively._

 _ **"Heh, just wanted to see how you'd react."** His face then took on an expression of deep seriousness. **"Now then, I know of the guy posing as Lucifer. And I'd like to say he's a good candidate..."**_

 _'That's sporadic,' Issei thought. "I feel a "but" coming._

 _ **"But he really isn't the right person to be in that seat,"** Lucifer admitted._

 _"Why say that? Sirzechs has power, charisma, and a good brain on his shoulders," Issei stated, despite his slight hostility towards him due to a certain sibling of his._

 _ **"You're right about that but the one thing that over rules that is his love for his sister. And that overbearing part of him is what could cost my people and start a war,"** Lucifer stated with narrowed eyes._

 _"Wait wait, why are you telling me this? How could this conversation come about?" Issei asked._

 _Lucifer chuckled a bit, covering his mouth with his fist._

 _ **"My apologies, sometimes I jump the gun with things. Of course, you should know that from the Bible. Heh, Adam and Eve were a little too gullible,"** the original devil chided whilst still chuckling. **"Anyways, I have a proposition. One that will help you in more ways than one."**_

 _"What do you mean by that...?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes._

 ** _"Well, not only will you become the Harem King you've always wanted to be but you'll also become the True King."_**

 _Issei furrowed his brows further and stared at Lucifer. "True King? Care to elaborate."_

 _ **"Of course. My idea is that I infuse myself with you. You gain my powers and we bring peace throughout the world,"** Lucifer explained._

 _"You want to bring peace? Seems highly unlikely," Issei retorted, folding his arms._

 ** _"You'd think that but I've wanted this for quite some time. God didn't want that because He's a prideful ass who didn't want to "corrupt" His angels."_**

 _The brunette mulled in thought for the moment. He saw the reasoning behind it. Albeit he was still a bit doubtful._

 _He glanced up at the original Satan._

 _"What does this gift of power do for you?" He asked._

 _Lucifer smiled. **"Well, for one, I can finally leave this barren wasteland. Two, I'd actually like to see a unique guy, like you, in action when striving for peace. And three, I'm very curious of what happened to my people,"** Lucifer replied, closing his eyes, reminiscing._

 _"How will this transfer work?"_

 ** _"I'll simply be apart of you, almost like a Sacred Gear. Very much like Ddraig in fact. Except I won't take up a body part or anything like that. At most, I'll try to become apart of you, nothing too severe. The only way I could ever take over is through your decision. Besides, once you've gained full control of my powers, I'll fade away for good. Becoming apart of you completely."_**

 _Issei sat silently for a moment._

 _"...What do you think Ddraig?" The boy asked his partner._

 **[I'm just as conflicted as you partner. But I have no personal quarrels against the man. So go for it if you want.]** _The red dragon replied._

 _Issei still questioned it. But the Satan was already ahead on sealing the deal._

 ** _"Listen Issei, I know that my descendant, Rias Gremory, hurt you. She had no right and that isn't the image of what I wanted devils to be. Her nor her peerage have the right to say what they did about you, or anyone. I'm giving you the chance to get back at them. To show them, you're more than just a tool. That you can achieve peace, in your own way."_**

 _The silver tongue was a gift to devils. And Issei wasn't immune to it, seeing as the creator of it stood before him. His thoughts wavered and he could see the look on Rias's face. Of regret and sorrow for betraying and belittling him. They would learn, Issei was not a toy and that he wasn't dependent on them. He would help those like him. Who didn't have a say in their life and that he'd protect them from those who were wary of them because of something out of their control._

 _The brunette would achieve peace through all pantheons. No matter who stood in his way. Not even God would be able to stop him if he was still alive_

 _"Alright Lucifer, let's do it!"_

-XOXO- _FLASHBACK END_ -XOXOX-

"That's quite the story Ise-chan," Serafall said after some time of silence.

"It is, isn't it?" The brunette replied.

"For Lucifer to contact you directly. Especially when all of devil kind thought he was long dead," the Leviathan said, taking on a serious look. Issei could see she looked so cute and silently chuckled.

"Yes, I'm quite an oddball aren't I?" He replied, hiding his smile with a fist.

"I wouldn't rule it out as impossible. I mean, we've achieved peace between the Three Factions. So nothing's really unachievable," the ebony haired Satan replied.

"You're very wise Serafall," Issei stated.

"Thank you Ise-chan!" Her heart skipped a beat again. Luckily she hid her reaction with a big smile. The boy in front of her had possibly gained the tongue of Lucifer as well. Or was he just gifted.

No wonder the original Satan chose him. He was very similar in heart and mind.

"Do you plan to tell anyone else this?" Serafall questioned.

"No! You and Okaa-sama are the only ones who know," Issei replied. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms. "If anymore people find out about this, all out war will break out. Pantheons would want my power and go to great lengths to get it. And let's not forget Khaos Brigade either. They'll do whatever they can to recruit me and I've put enough peoples lives in danger."

"Ise-chan, you say this with a lot of caution. Is there something more you're not telling me?" The Satan asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Lucifer was an Almighty being. Said to come toe-to-toe in power with God. Some say when he fell he became stronger due to his changes," Issei explained with a distant look. "When Lucifer became apart of me, I inherited gifts from him. Traits that many would die for."

"What are those traits?"

"I've gained the abilities of a devil, angel, and fallen angel."

...

...

...

"Excuse me..?" Serafall responded. She looked long and hard at the boy before her. He didn't look to be joking but the very claim was questionable. Something she had never heard of before. No one had. "I thought you were a human."

"I am. I've gained the powers of angels, fallen angels, and devils," Issei replied. He then furthered his point by forming the famed angels holy ring, before changing it into a corrupted light spear, and finally finishing with a demonic energy triton.

Serafall's mouth fell open. "How is this possible?" She asked shell shocked.

"Lucifer had many secrets he never revealed. But these types of things were what made him stronger than God, and what made him revered," the brunette explained with closed eyes.

"But how? Those three energies circling in your body should be trying to destroy the other. An angel and fallen angel's energy is deadly to a devil. Why isn't it killing you?" The Leviathan questioned. Looks of true concern were on her face as she looked the boy up and down, looking for signs of pain or harm.

"That's thanks to Ddraig and Lucifer. Being a human, it leaves me with room for power, very similar to Cao Cao being able to wield the True Longinus," Issei replied with a grin as he leaned back in his seat. "However, these powers would cause some conflictions at some point. So, Ddraig and Lucifer hold the powers of the angels and fallen angels. As power banks to help you imagine it clearly. And seeing as I'm much more use to the demonic energy of a devil, it's obvious that I hold that energy within me."

"Doesn't that still make you a devil?" The magical girl asked.

"Nope. These magatamas around my neck, which were gifted to me by Yasaka, store that energy. For now, I am only able to use three of the nine. As Lucifer trains me, I shall unlock more of them to eventually be able to withhold all three energies in me at the same time," the brunette explained.

"Wait, you aren't at your full power!?" Serafall asked exasperated.

"Oh no, not yet. I still have a lot of training to do if I'm to achieve peace," Issei replied. "While I'm strong with Ddraig, at my current power, someone at God's level could beat me. Just barely though. And since Lucifer is much stronger...well, you know the rest."

"This is unbelievable..." Serafall responded, falling limp in her seat.

"I understand your dilemma. It's a lot of information to take in. Even Lucifer took a while to try to understand the effects when we combined," Issei said, suddenly leaning forward in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Serafall with a hard look.

"Wait...combined? Then that means...?"

Issei's lips curved upward ever so slightly. She had heard him correctly. "Lucifer, go ahead..."

Issei closed his eyes and then they shot open to reveal the black sclera and red pupil that Lucifer possessed.

 **"Serafall, it's good to see you. You've grown from the little girl I met who was suppose to be the Sitri heir,"** Issei spoke, sounding just like Lucifer.

"L-L-Lucifer-sama!?" She choked out.

 **"Yes, it's me."**

"W-W-Wh... How!?"

 **"Well, it's all thanks to Issei. He's what you'd call the Anti-Christ. But I prefer to call him the Shield and Sword,"** Lucifer answered with a kindred smile.

"..." Serafall looked like she wanted to say something but her words were caught in her throat.

 **"Don't worry, he'll be a good boy. After all, he will become the True King."**

 _ **And we made it. Now, Serafall does not know of Issei and Lucifer's goal to overthrow Sirzechs. That was just for you guys. Kind of the goal for the future King of all. Of course, Issei wouldn't proclaim himself as that. But this is where I wanted to go, seeing as it connects Issei to the Three Factions but keeps to home with the Shinto Faction.**_

 ** _Now, with that out the way, here is the order in which I will update my other stories._**

 ** _-Truth is my Freedom_**

 ** _-Dracula's Descendant_**

 ** _-God's Lost Nephilim_**

 ** _-Khaos Brigade Demon Hound_**

 ** _-Sadistic Siblings_**

 ** _Do stay tune. As I will try pumping things out quicker. Thank you all for sticking around._**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_**


End file.
